Vicissitudes
by iAmMikael
Summary: Inspired by episode '107'. Calleigh feels responsible of Hagen's death and decides to escape. Horatio runs after her only to find a new found feeling.[DuCaine] Chapter 7 completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of the characters and situations in this story belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker. Others that strongly resembles any characters from ABC is purely coincidental. The rest are mine. Any spelling errors on this page or any other chapters to follow are all mine.**

**Spoilers: No spoilers, unless if '10-7' have not aired in some regions.**

**-0-**

The bench was cold. Much like the feelings resonating in her. The hallways were empty now. Hours have passed since the last person left but she could not bring herself to move. It wasn't that she didn't want to leave. She would run out the building if she could. She feared her legs would threaten to buckle the moment she stood. How she wished it did not happen. Nothing she thought of could quench her thirst for an answer. She wasn't certain what caused Hagen to go over the edge, shot himself in the head, and leave his bloody marks all over her beloved gun range. She resented him. She could hear the shuffling of footsteps.

"Calleigh?" the voice called.

Slowly, she lifted her downcast eyes. Then she sighed and lowered them again, tears threatened to flow.

"How are you holding up?" he asked gently.

She didn't know how she felt. For certain, she wasn't happy. She hugged her abdomen in a futile attempt to lessen her shakes. She felt numb, cold and regret. Instantly, her body shuddered and the hairs on her arms stood on its ends. She felt herself being pulled towards a warm source. Close to a warm body. An embrace. Too weak to fight back, she simply closed her eyes and sighed. Emotions raging deep in her, the sadness was overwhelming. A lone tear slid down her cheek, curving around her jaw and slid down onto her chin before plopping onto a pair of black pants. The person did not brush it off. Instead, she felt the embrace tighten and finally, years of her misery overflowed before her very eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably, she clutched tighter onto the collar of her companion. The warm liquid of her own tears running, continuously. They would not stop no matter how much she wanted them to.

"Let the tears flow," Horatio whispered. "Let it all go," he gently patted her shoulders and held her closer.

She was not miserable because Hagen died. No. She won't squander her tears on a dead man. She was miserable because she let herself believe that they had something. A connection. All the times when they dated, he was always rather rough towards her. He was a chauvinist and she rebuked herself. Nothing was worth crying over. Not even over a dead man. Sympathy was what she had built their relationship on, and now when he's gone, she could only blame herself. She has misled him. It was never about love. There never was love between them. Her sobbing eased after several minutes. Horatio dug trough his pocket and took out a blue handkerchief. Grateful, she took it and wiped vigorously on her moist face. She hated being weak but, surprisingly, she felt much better.

"I'm sorry," she managed. "I wasn't expecting a sudden breakdown," a small smile crept to her face.

In return, he took the handkerchief from her and wiped a tear clinging onto her chin.

"It's okay," he replied and smiled warmly, she sniffled.

For a moment, they were silent. Neither knew what to do next. What were the odds that two lonely people would be united under such circumstances? They had both lost someone that day. Yelina was in a plane somewhere heading towards Brazil with Ray Junior and Raymond. Hagen, well he was the one who left Calleigh. Deep inside, emotions stirred and a feeling of awkwardness thickened.

Calleigh couldn't bring herself to stand. Her legs were still numb, deadened. It wasn't always that she was alone with her boss and when she was, she often felt uneasy. Like she was supposed to be somewhere else.

"I better get going," she gulped.

"I'll, uh, take you home, okay?" Horatio spoke.

They stared at each other. They were both entering unfamiliar territory. Calleigh wasn't certain if Horatio was simply trying to help, or if it was just pity he felt. Either way, she knew she couldn't drive in such a state. Her legs would probably betray her and she'd end up in the morgue. She shuddered. She would rather be anywhere else than where Hagen's body is.

"Sure." Calleigh replied, blinking her puffy eyes.

She gathered all her strength and managed quite successfully. She brushed off strands of hair from her face and straightened her clothes. Supporting her back, Horatio stood and led her to his Hummer.

**-0-**

"What?" Horatio blurted. "Calleigh, don't do this," he pressed the cell phone to his ear.

"I have to Horatio. It's the only choice," Calleigh spoke.

"You always have other choices Calleigh and this--this is not one of them," he spoke firmly.

"I'm sorry. I've already booked my ticket. I'll be leaving in half and hour," she sighed sadly.

"Calleigh, don't. This is not the right way to solving things," he tried harder.

"What is?" she asked firmly and faintly heard him gulp.

"We can't talk about this over the phone. You know that. Calleigh, if you leave, the board will be looking for an excuse to bring this lab down. You're an asset to the lab Calleigh," he spoke in a low voice.

She sighed. Horatio was right. She was not only running away from her past, she was abandoning her friends, ruining what she had worked so arduously for. Yet, she knew she couldn't stay. If she did, every memory of herself being with Hagen would immediately haunt her. Thoughts of an ebbing relationship and how ridiculous it all seemed like now. His ghost would watch her. She would never feel safe and feeling safe, was what she wanted. She has decided.

"I'm not changing my mind Horatio," she spoke after a long pause.

"Calleigh, we need to talk this over," Horatio spoke emphatically and almost begged.

"Horatio let me put it this way. This job requires hard work. It needs a lot of concentration and deep thinking. There are very complicated tasks and you'll need a keen eye for very tiny details. Now, I can only do two of those things. I can work hard and I have a keen eye for details. Besides that, I'm useless to the lab. You have to understand that I can't do this job anymore. Hate it or not Horatio. I'm still leaving. I have to go," the line went dead.

He stared at his cell phone. She was gone. Never to be seen again. Now he was beginning to despise Hagen. For what he did, for all that he had done. Calleigh's leaving was the result of his suicide. He felt a sudden urge to strangle an already dead man. A sudden thought hit him, slowly he leaned his head against the coolness of the doorframe.

Where was she going?

**-0-**

He spent the whole of that day attempting to reach her. Each time, a monotonous voice would ask him to leave a message. On his tenth try, he literally threw his office phone in rage. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping it would eradicate the throbbing pain in his skull. He couldn't sit there any longer. Swiftly, he grabbed his coat, swung it over his shoulders and trudged out the door. In the hallway, he bumped into Eric.

"Eric, I need you to do a search. Off the records," he spoke gruffly.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

He led him to a room and passed a small piece of paper to him.

"I need you to search this cell phone number. And Eric, I want a location," he frowned and solemnly cursed himself again.

It took him a while to realize he was breathing rapidly. He felt like his throat had closed up. Yet he looked on the bright side. If he died now, it won't be a long ride to the morgue. Settling himself in front of a computer, Eric went straight to work. Tapping on the keyboard in professional habit and clicking as though his life depended on it.

"Found it H," he beamed.

Horatio shuffled across the room and squinted at the screen. A word, large and bold, blinked furiously on the screen.

New Zealand.

"New Zealand?" Eric frowned in confusion.

"Yes. It appears Calleigh, is in New Zealand," his brows rose at the thought.

"Calleigh? She's in New Zealand? I don't get it, did I missed a memo?" he sounded much more distressed.

"Calleigh, uh, she resigned Eric. She left us," his brave expression failed to convince Eric.

"Go after her H. She can't just leave. She's one of the best bullet expert this lab could ever get," he scowled and hoped his boss would agree.

Horatio nodded but said nothing more. He wanted to say how much she meant to everyone. He felt awkward. He always thought Yelina was the only woman he would ever love whole-heartedly. He had fought so hard for her, protected her from Rick and his abusive temperament. He thought he could finally have her. Then, trouble surfaced and the return of his brother brought uncertainty that had vanquished any hope he had left. The minute the plane took off, the thought of spending the rest of his life alone made sorrow and misery surge through his veins. Yet, no tears were shed no matter how deep the gash in his heart was. He would endure it all.

Then he saw Calleigh.

Sitting alone like a helpless wanderer, not knowing where to go next. His heart ached to see her hurt and yet all he could do was watch her. His feet led him to her, his body precedes him and he sat down next to her, his arms moved so gently around her. Tugging her into a tender hug. He hated to admit it but he needed that hug. And Calleigh had given it to him. Time and again, she had rescued him from breaking and once again, he wondered if his heart really belonged to her or his sister-in-law.

There were no doubts that he had a soft spot for his bullet-girl. Everyone did. Her quirkiness was contagious and her attributes were irresistibly charming. Though he wasn't certain when this feeling came, he had no qualms now. He was confident this feeling was real. He wanted to see that blonde walk down the halls and smile at anyone she passes. He needed that more than anyone else. Eric was right. He needed to go after her. Staring at the screen, he grabbed a paper and scribbled the address. Then, he turned to Eric. The younger man smiled and nodded. At least one person was agreeing to his laughable decision. There was no time to pack. He needed to get to New Zealand fast. Brushing past Eric and giving him a confident nod, he made his way to his Hummer. Difficult or not, he needed to get Calleigh back.

It's amazing what one could do when adrenalin was rushing. Within half and hour, Horatio had made reservation for a reasonable hotel situated near Calleigh's residence area, he managed to coax a private jet owner to fly him to New Zealand and, while 3000 feet in the air, he was making another attempt to reach Calleigh's cell phone.

"Pick up Calleigh," he muttered as the hum of engine whirred behind his seat.

"The person you are calling is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after-"

He chided himself again. It all felt like a nightmare. Except, he was wide-awake. He had never dreamt of the day Calleigh would walk away from her job and leave everything that she held dear. He stared out the square window beside him.

New Zealand. It was very unlike Calleigh to go to New Zealand. He hasn't been there but he knew enough of the place and concluded that Calleigh must have made a hasty decision. He also concluded irately that Hagen's suicide had made her leave so abruptly. His despise for Hagen was boiling over. He had never felt hatred for someone so much in his life, with the exception of his mother's killer. So rapt in his reverie, he cursed aloud.

"I'm sorry this plane can't go any faster Sir but you insisted," the old man in the cockpit spoke above the engine's roar.

"Pardon me. I wasn't directing it to you," he apologized. Solemnly he added, "I was directing it at a certain red-head in this plane".

**-0-**

The landing strip came into view beyond the flocculent clouds. As they descended, Horatio managed to get a panoramic view of New Zealand. Fairly busy with cars and people. Beyond that, he marvelled at mountains coated with snow. The greenery of its forests and small streams from cascading waterfalls was breathtaking. His astonishment to Calleigh's decision was slowly ebbing. Instead, it was replaced by delight of stepping foot on such a beautiful country.

A gust of warm air greeted them as the plane door opened. A large board situated against a tall building read, 'Welcome to Auckland'

"If you need to get somewhere fast Sir, I suggest you rent a car," the pilot spoke and tipped his cap.

"Thank you," he said and stuffed a hundred dollar bill into the man's hand.

Renting a car was not an issue to him. The roads were. Though they were well marked with names and directions, he was not quite certain he could find this house Calleigh lives in. He decided it best that he hailed a cab instead.

"What is your destination Sir?" the driver asked politely.

Horatio passed the driver a small piece of paper with Calleigh's address written almost illegibly on it.

"Oh Sir. It's a 3-hour drive to Opononi. Are you sure you'd rather take a cab?" he asked uncertain.

"Yes, I'm not very familiar with the roads here," he admitted.

"Well, I'll need to get gas first then," the driver spoke and drove to a nearby gas station.

The drive to Opononi was smooth, otherwise quiet. All he knew was that he was in the North part of New Zealand. Occasionally, a strip of sandy beach would peek between gaps where the bristly trees did not cover. As the ride progresses, the air gradually thicken with salt and seawater.

"I would presume you are not here on vacation Sir?" the driver asked and glanced up at the rear-view mirror.

"Um, no. I'm here to meet someone. A friend of mine," he spoke.

"Ah. A woman?" he grinned.

Horatio looked at his shoes, fiddled with his sunglasses, anything to wish that the driver would dismiss that question. He seemed to have read his intentions right off his face.

"Sir?" the driver prompted on.

"Uh, yes. She is my, uh, colleague," he said conscientiously.

The driver nodded and turned his focus to the road. The road was fairly busy. It reminded him very fondly of home. He even missed the sounds and sight. It could probably explain why Calleigh chose to come here. It was a lot similar to Miami. The sweltering heat and the beach was unmistakably familiar. The only things missing were her friends.

"And me?" he asked himself blatantly and chuckled.

**-0-**

Three hours have never ticked by any slower than it did. His eyes were drooping, body slouching into the seat and the trees were fading into a blur. For the umpteenth time, he contemplated on calling her again. He didn't want to come without her knowledge. In truth, he was sure she wouldn't answer his call. She didn't answer all the other calls he made. Why would she bother answering him now?

"We are here Sir," the driver spoke loud enough to startle him.

Straightening in his seat, he peered out the window and stared at the large house situated downhill. Surrounded by shrubs and grass was a three-story house facing the sea and the beach just a few miles away.

"Wow," he sighed.

The driver chuckled and turned to face his passenger. Horatio could finally see the man's full visage instead of only his eyes in the mirror. He was tan with light brown hair. He had noticed the man's eyes were of azure shades, like his own. His strong arms grasped the passenger seat beside him and he stared directly at his passenger.

"Welcome to Opononi Sir. Beautiful place. This woman you're meeting has good taste," he smiled and nodded towards the beach house before them.

"Yes, she does. Thank you," he spoke and placed a fifty dollar bill on the driver's palm. "Keep the change," he smiled and left the car.

The stones crunched under his shoes and dust filled the air as the taxi drove off. The heat was made bearable by the cool breeze blowing by. Cautiously, he followed the sandy path leading towards the house. From there, he inspected it. Well-situated and designed, the building looked enough to house a family of six. He paused. Is there a family of six?

"What if I'm intruding her privacy?" he asked himself aloud.

Gentle breeze rustled the leaves.

"I came here uninvited didn't I?" he asked again.

"Yes, you did," a voice answered him.

He turned and almost lost his balance.

"Calleigh," he spoke in utter astonishment.

"What are you doing here Horatio? Don't you know the reason people go overseas is probably to get away from work and everything else related to it?" she spoke and walked up to a dishevelled Horatio.

He looked scruffy. His shirt was not tucked in, he had shed his coat off due to the heat, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and his hair was ruffled and tousled by the wind. In all his haste to meet her, he had neglected his own appearance.

Calleigh regarded him, head to toe. He looked as though he had been attacked by an angry mob. Of course, he would have looked much worst after she had dealt with him. Realizing she was noticing his dishevelment, he gently folded his jacket over his arm, ran his fingers through his auburn hair, brushed off any creases on his white, button-down shirt, and stood there staring at her.

"You were in a rush huh?" she smirked.

Horatio chuckled and fiddled with his coat. Quickly, his expression changed and he looked at her, humourless. Calleigh rolled her eyes and walked down the path towards the beach house. Turning back, she gestured for him to follow. Now he was invited.

**-0-**

"You didn't give me two weeks notice," he spoke hoarsely.

"I wasn't going to Horatio. I was planning to leave without anyone knowing. I just decided to let you know since you were my boss," she sighed, exasperated.

"Half an hour before you leave Calleigh?" he spoke sternly and tilted his head. "You need to get back to Miami and resign following protocol. Even so, I am not letting you quit," he spoke stressing his words and sipped the cooling orange juice.

"So you just came here to make me go back?" she asked and folded her arms in protest.

"That. And to make you believe that if you quit Calleigh, you will regret it. This job has put your skills to good use. Don't throw it all away," he spoke and bore his eyes into hers.

He wanted her to understand that her job was unlike any other. It was unique and challenging. Being a gun and bullet expert was the field Calleigh flourished in most. Her skills had made her capable of detecting the gun simply from a bullet. Besides, finding a replacement as experienced as Calleigh would be hard enough. His trust always had no limits when he leaves evidence in her care. She was--is a good CSI.

"Put yourself in my shoes Horatio. What would you do if someone killed himself, shot himself in the head, right in front of you?" she emphasized her last words and folded her arms tighter around her abdomen.

"I would pay my final respect to him. And I'll continue with my job. Knowing John, I'm certain he wouldn't have wanted you to quit," he spoke and stared at the glass of orange juice.

Calleigh scoffed and sat in the armchair across him.

"What makes you think I quit because he killed himself?" she enquired.

Horatio's brows rose at her harsh tones.

"Weren't you two, involved?" he asked uncertain of where the conversation is heading.

"We were," she muttered. "I'm not going back Horatio. But you are," she looked at him and stood abruptly.

"You're going back right now," she insisted and crossed her arms again.

Horatio looked at her unsmiling face. She seemed displeased about something but what problems she was experiencing, he couldn't fathom from her solemn face. Slowly, he rose and towered over her, one head taller.

"I'm not leaving without you," he spoke firmly.

Calleigh fixed him with an incredulous stare. That sounded awfully familiar to something a soap-opera actor would say. Horatio frowned as his words gradually sink in.

"What I mean is," he writhed. "I will only return to Miami if you agree to come along," he continued more conscientiously and fixed his gaze on a small fireplace in front of him.

"Don't be ridiculous," she rolled her eyes at him. "All the hotels are probably full. It's February and people flock here for vacation," she explained seriously.

"You don't have to worry about me. You think about our conversation. Don't make any rash decision Calleigh," he advised. "You know how to reach me when you've made up your mind," he spoke and saw himself to the door.

Calleigh stood in the middle of the spacious living room. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temple and padded out into the patio. The Sun was already setting. The sky was a mix of red and orange. Further out at sea, a lone sailboat bobbed gently on the calm sea. The entire atmosphere was a stark contrast to the underlying questions surging in her mind. She wanted to forget everything that happened. She wanted to be that sailboat, and sail to the ends of the earth. Being far away from Hagen was what she wanted. Far away from worries was what she needed. She felt the breeze caress her cheeks, her eyes closed. Alone, she stood till the Sun disappeared.

**-0-**

Temperature rising, waves crashing and birds singing. Horatio felt like his whole atmosphere was part of a cliché, but it wasn't. It was real. Calleigh knew her month. February has proved to be warm and the beaches have been packed with beach goers. Calmly, he strolled down the pavement. Opononi appear to be a simple town, though as beautiful as its mainland, Auckland. The tress was like clones of the ones lining the streets in Miami. He admired the beach from afar, knowing that if he strayed too close, he might be tempted to swim. Hands stuffed in his pocket, he wondered where to go. His first thought was to explore the beaches and interact with the locals but he considered again. That was not his first intention when he came here but Calleigh had yet to call him. He paused and pondered on returning back to his lodge.

"Hey Whero," someone called.

A cab pulled over on the side of the pavement. Horatio slipped his sunglasses off and tilted his head.

"This is a surprise," Horatio spoke and smiled at the taxi driver who had drove him yesterday. "Who is Whero?" he asked, confused.

The younger man chuckled.

"It's you. 'Whero' means 'Red' in the native tongue," he explained.

"Ah. I didn't really introduced myself," Horatio spoke and extended his hand. "Horatio Caine," he said.

The driver nodded and they shook hands.

"Rodney Rotorua," he beamed and noticed the raised eyebrows on Horatio's face.

"Rotorua?" Horatio tilted his head.

"Oh, it's a town in Auckland. I guess my parents really loved that place. I moved to live in Opononi permanently," he pointed out.

Horatio nodded and made a mental note to ask him more about Rotorua and the wonders of New Zealand.

"Would it be okay if I continue calling you 'Whero'? It seem to fit you so well," he chuckled.

"I think it fits me too," Horatio smiled. "Where were you heading," he asked.

"Downtown. Maybe I can give you a little tour of this place. No extra charge," he spoke.

With that, they headed downtown. Opononi was undeniably wonderful. Everywhere was a bustle of people and activity. Ice-cream parlours lined the streets and beaches. Fishing boats bobbing away towards open sea. He was clueless how a busy town could still maintain its natural beauty.

"What do you think of Opononi so far?" Rodney asked and glanced up at the rear-view mirror every so often.

"I think, I haven't seen enough to know how it's like. Perhaps by the end of the week, I could. But so far, Opononi has been great," Horatio spoke and Rodney beamed.

"I'm very proud of my country," he spoke and smiled again.

Horatio looked out the window and sighed.

"I can see why," he nodded.

They passed by decent homes and massive forested areas with giant trees. Then, they slowed down to a stop beside a large sign saying 'Hokianga Harbour'.

"You will love this place Whero. It has one of the best view of the open sea," he chirped happily.

They alighted and Rodney led the way. Seagulls hovered above them and ship sirens could be heard from afar. People everywhere and small food stalls line the long and wide boardwalk. Finally reaching the end of the harbour, Horatio suppressed a breathless sigh.

"Amazing isn't it? When the sun sets, the best view would be right here" Rodney spoke proudly.

Horatio nodded and leaned on the railing, admiring the vast sea reaching far into the horizon. He stored that information in case he would like to bring Calleigh there someday. Then, his cell phone rang.

"Horatio, I've made up my mind," the familiar voice rang in his ear.

A pause. Rodney tilted his head.

"What is it Calleigh?" he finally asked.

"I'm staying," she spoke sternly. "I am not going back to Miami. I can't. It feels right to be here where no one knows me. Having said that, you need to go," she spoke in a strident voice.

Horatio held back a gulp and shot Rodney an incredulous look.

"Calleigh, Hagen's death does not mark the end of your career. I know because I've noticed. Hagen was slipping away and it was entirely nobody's fault. Do you hear me? If you choose to continue with this Calleigh, no one--and I mean not a single person will benefit," he spoke and gripped the railing tighter.

"I will benefit from this," she spoke and from her voice, he knew she had been crying again.

She hung up.

**-0-**

"How did you get here in ten minutes?" she asked stunned to see Horatio at her doorstep.

"I had help," he spoke, slipped his sunglasses off and brushed past her. "Have you any idea how wrong the situation is. Never mind the lab or the reputation. What matters is your passion. And as far as I know, it's bullets and guns. Or have you disowned that as well?" he spoke.

"I haven't disowned anything-"

"But you are going to, seeing as you are not too keen on returning," he interrupted.

Calleigh opened her mouth to protest when the phone rang, distracting their conversation.

"Hello," she blurted through the phone.

"Yes, this is Calleigh Duquesne," she said and her brows slowly furrowed into a frown.

"Well, okay. Is there any way that you could retrieve it for me? There are some very important possessions in there," she spoke with a hint of frustration.

"Alright. It'll take a while but I'll be there," she said and placed the receiver down.

Sighing, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"I don't need an explanation to know they lost your luggage," Horatio spoke and she turned to face him.

"It's not lost. It's--misplaced," she insisted.

They stepped outside the warm air and Rodney greeted them.

"Calleigh, meet Rodney. The taxi driver," Horatio introduced them.

The driver eyed Calleigh before smiling at Horatio.

"Oh good. A taxi. Could I get a ride to the airport?" Calleigh asked.

He nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I'm following," Horatio spoke.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and ignored him. Within minutes, they were all on the road towards the airport.

**-0-**

Rodney didn't know what was wrong but the air felt different. Besides the musty, salty atmosphere, he swears he could feel static. It was like a persistent thunder and he feared for his well being, occasionally looking at the rear-view mirror.

"You didn't have to come along, you know," she spoke.

"I wanted to," he insisted.

"Why? Afraid I would run away?" she smirked wryly.

"Would you?" he looked at her.

"I told you I'm staying," she sighed.

"I believe that decision was made hastily," he spoke.

"I had the whole night to think about it," she fought back.

"My point exactly," he spoke huskily.

"What do you want?" her voiced grew louder.

"Your return to Miami," he reminded her and smiled gently.

"And my return to being a CSI," she added and frowned at him.

"Really? Excellent," he poke slyly.

"No Horatio. That's what you want. What I want is peace and I want to feel safe again," she sulked and looked away.

He paused and thought for a moment. It was apparent that she was traumatized but running away is not the solution.

"You think by being here, you will regain that safety you long for?" he asked.

"Anywhere is a better place, Horatio," she answered.

"Do you feel safe?" he asked, earnestly curious.

She turned and faced him. Her eyes bore no sign of sadness or anger. Her face was pale and impassive. He received no reply and the rest of the ride went smoothly, thick with tension.

**-0-**

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we are currently facing some complications with the luggage machine," the receptionist told her.

"When will it be fixed?" she asked and noticed the panic rise in the woman's facade.

"Unfortunately, the mechanic is out on vacation and we hardly have anyone else qualified enough to fix this problem," she nearly shrieked.

"Ma'am, calm down," Horatio appeared suddenly beside Calleigh who nearly skyrocketed into the ceiling. "May I have a look at the problem?" he asked.

The receptionist grew uncertain and pursed her lips.

"I assure you, I won't do anything that might jeopardize the problem," he spoke and the woman nodded.

She led them to the control room. They passed rooms filled with small screens showing different areas of the airport, a meeting room filled with chairs, a small canteen and finally to the luggage room. Everything was not activated and luggages were still on the conveyer belt.

"We don't know what the problem is," she admitted.

Horatio took a while and inspected the sophisticated machine. Everything appeared to be fine but something was definitely amiss. It might be a wire. Perhaps a loose bolt, false mechanisms or a body part somewhere causing the breakdown.

Shedding his jacket off and rolling his sleeves, he requested for a crank. Diligently, the receptionist went into a room and came out with the tool. Horatio went instantly to work. Opening a small hatchet, his speculation for the cause of the breakdown was confirmed. He cranked a loose bolt and tightened several others. The machine was poorly maintained. Then, he sprayed oil onto the rusty mechanisms. Within an hour, Horatio had already gotten the machine fully operating again. The receptionist literally cheered and hugged Horatio despite his oil-stained clothes and greasy arms.

"Thank you so much Sir!" she shrieked and hurried to the luggage collection area in the main lobby.

Calleigh crossed her arms across her abdomen, a habit Horatio find most endearing. She was surprised that he could manage to fix it but she wasn't going to admit to that. Although, seeing his bare arms and white shirt all stained and messy was quite a scrumptious sight.

"Beginner's luck," she commented with a smirk.

Horatio chuckled and left for the lobby after her.

The luggages were moving smoothly and people were relieved to be able to retrieve their bags. Horatio and Calleigh stood among them and searched for Calleigh's red luggage. Sure enough, her red bag came around towards them. Horatio swiped it up before Calleigh had the chance.

"We have your luggage," he spoke triumphantly.

"You are all greasy and oily. Give the bag to me," she spoke.

"Let me," he insisted and walked towards the exit where Rodney stood waiting.

**-0-**

"I wish that you would stop telling me to go back each time we meet," she blurted at him the next day.

"I'm sorry but I can't fulfil that wish," he spoke. "I have come here with one intention only and that is to bring you back to Miami," he continued firmly and placed his hands on his hips.

Calleigh scoffed and dropped into her sofa. Then, Horatio's cell phone rang.

It was Rodney

"Okay. Calm down. Tell me where you are?" he asked calmly. "Big tree? Are you lost? Just stay there, I'm coming," he said sternly.

"What happened to Rodney?" Calleigh asked.

"He's in the woods somewhere. He was talking about a Big Tree. Do you know where that is?" he asked her seriously.

"I've heard of an old tree in the Kauri forest. He's in there?" she asked frantically.

"He's been robbed and he said his leg was broken," Horatio spoke. "Let's go. We haven't got much time," he stood and headed out the door.

They rushed out and hitchhiked the first car they spotted.

"That forest is big. There are two big trees in there and they are both very old. The Tane Mahuta and the Te Matua Ngahere. Both easy to find if you know your way," the woman behind the wheel spoke.

"Will there be signboards showing us the way?" Calleigh asked from the back seat.

"Of course, but some of them have been stolen by some hopeless kids. If you're lucky, there'll be a guider there," she smiled and stared at them.

"Ah. I remember my first Honeymoon. I never really thought of New Zealand but it seems like you two are having fun," she chuckled.

The two started to protest but the woman made a sharp right, Calleigh was instantly thrown into Horatio's lap. The woman chuckled again. Calleigh managed to return to her seating position. Clearing his throat, Horatio crossed his legs and tapped his fingers nervously.

**-0-**

"Those trees are quite deep in the forest. If you follow the tracks, it'll lead you to them," the traveller spoke.

Horatio and Calleigh nodded and follow the tracks. As the hike progressed on, they felt the elevation increased.

"How did Rodney get robbed of his cab and end up in here?" Calleigh spoke and swatted at the mosquitoes.

"I'm not sure. I didn't question him on that. What matters now is that we find him," he spoke and increased his pace.

They were persistent. Underlying their brave facade, both were concerned for the man's safety. Being in a vast jungle like that could be fatal, especially if cuts and wounds were involved.

Rustling could be heard up ahead. Horatio quickened his pace and called out his name. Insects were the least of Calleigh's problem now. Her focus lies solely on Rodney and his injuries.

Finally they reached him in a small clearing under the shades of tall, bristly trees.

"Rodney, are you okay?" Horatio spoke and rushed to his aid.

"My leg," he slurred. "I can't feel it," he added.

Calleigh's eyes widen as she inspected his left leg. It had been stabbed. Twice. Deep gashes directly underneath his knee. Horatio stared at Rodney's leg then turned to face her. Concerns written all over his blanch face. His big brother mode was one. Then placing Rodney's head gently on a pile of large leaves, he stripped off his coat, then his shirt. Leaving only a white singlet on. Then, tearing a strip off his shirt, he wrapped the large piece around the bleeding leg. The strip of cloth was used to tie above the wounded area, so tightly that Rodney nearly screamed in agony.

Standing up, he donned on his jacket and scanned the surroundings.

"Calleigh, I need you to collect the thickest branch you can find. I think about an arm's length should do. Four should be enough," he spoke calmly.

Without speaking, Calleigh went to scour the area. She found several strong branches and quickly carried them back to where Rodney was lying. His face had lost some colour but he was still conscious. Horatio returned with some vines. He took two of the branches and started tying them together to form a longer one. His movements were fast and surprisingly professional like. His eyes shifted occasionally to look at Rodney. Then, he picked up the other two and repeated the steps. After which, he shed his jacket off and placed it open with the four tied branches on it. Then he buttoned up his jacket.

It was a hand-made stretcher. Cleverly made and essentially needed in their situation.

"That wouldn't really support him," Calleigh spoke and shed her own sweater off.

Grateful, he took her sweater and buttoned it around the branches. With their stretcher completed, they contemplated on how to lift Rodney without worsening his wounds.

"I'll carry his legs and support his back," Horatio said.

"I'll carry his head and support his back as well. That way, it'll be more stable," she voiced her thoughts.

Horatio smiled suddenly. They made an excellent team. Together, they scrupulously carried the injured man into the hand-made stretcher. Rodney wasn't that heavy which made their work less difficult. He moaned and frowned. He was losing his consciousness fast and blood was already seeping through Horatio's tattered shirt.

"Hang in there Rodney," he spoke gently and lifted his end up.

Calleigh did the same on the other end and they meticulously made their way back to the main road.

**-0-**

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble Whero and Miss Duquesne," Rodney spoke apologetically.

He had been sleeping in the hospital bed for 2 days. Blood had been pumped into his veins and his colour was slowly returning.

"It's okay Rodney. We're just glad you're okay," Calleigh spoke and patted his arm.

"How are you holding up?" Horatio asked.

"Like I've been stabbed," he laughed and flinched.

They both smiled sadly at his bandaged leg.

"Have you thought of filing a police report?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, of course. The police can't do much really. The men were wearing ski masks when they attacked me," he spoke.

They both nodded. If they were back home, they could have done everything in their power to catch the suspects. But they weren't and it bothered them a great deal to just sit and watch him suffer. When he was finally sleeping, they both took their leave.

"I hate to be the one to tell him that his legs won't be fully healed," she sighed as they walked down the hallway.

"He'll find out soon enough," Horatio spoke sadly. "Till then, he'll be okay in a few weeks," he said.

Calleigh looked at his intense expression.

"Are you still wanting me to return?" she asked.

Horatio pursed his lips and wondered for a while. That was his initial intention but now, something was stopping him from pursuing that intention any longer.

"Maybe," he replied.

And that was that.

**-0-**

Rodney had been healing very rapidly and the doctors were surprised to learn that his legs would be completely healed. He could even play soccer if he wanted.

"I'm glad he's getting well really fast," Calleigh beamed at Horatio.

They had visited Rodney that afternoon and he was smiling very happily and told them what the doctors had told him.

"Yes, well there are miracles," he spoke and admired the view from Calleigh's patio.

Quietly, they both soak in the sun and salt. The weather had been mercilessly warm for the last few days but that day, was a perfect time to hit the beach.

"What are you thinking?" Calleigh asked her words carried by the wind.

Horatio leaned on the wooden railing and contemplated his answer.

"I was thinking," he paused. "About how wonderful the little things in life really is," he replied, surprising Calleigh.

"What's this? Lieutenant Horatio Caine is actually a nature lover?" she smiled wryly.

Horatio chuckled and admired the sea.

"I have always loved nature," he spoke. "It's not everyday that I have the luxury of enjoying what they have to offer," he added.

"What have been taking up most of your time?" she asked without looking at him.

"Work," he replied earnestly. "Personal live," he added softly.

Calleigh's features softened as she sat in her wooden chair.

"Not anymore," she spoke and Horatio turned to face her.

"It appears so," he said and smiled.

The breeze played with their hair. It was a tempting sight. The beach was just a few miles away and the weather, so perfect.

"Do you want to hit the beach?" Calleigh was the first to succumb to her temptations.

Horatio chuckled and searched her expression for any indication to prove that she was jesting.

"Okay?" he asked more than replying.

Happily, Calleigh bounced out of her chair and into her room. Minutes later, she emerged wearing a swimming suit with a translucent green cloth tied around her waist.

**-0-**

"Calleigh, I am not wearing this," he warned.

Calleigh laughed and shoved the beach shorts into Horatio's hands.

"Horatio, you are not going to the beach wearing that pants and jacket," she fought back.

"I will look ridiculous in this. I won't wear it," he insisted.

Calleigh sat on the cushion of the beachwear store. Her sigh visibly revealed her frustration towards Horatio's persistence. Horatio looked at her and suppressed a sigh, remorsefully.

"Alright. But if it doesn't suit me-"

"It will now try it on and don't change before you show me," she spoke and laughed as the dressing-room door closed.

The trip to the beach was almost instant as it was only a few miles from the store. Calleigh had brought along a few blankets and two bottles of plain water. Horatio was carrying along the large umbrella they had bought. He was vividly dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and dark blue beach shorts. He felt awkward but it was sealed deep within him. Spreading a large towel on the sand, Calleigh got ready to hit the beach.

"Are you going to just sit there?" she asked him as she stood up from her towel

"You're not asking me to swim. Are you?" he spoke and glanced at her from the top of his sunglasses.

"Horatio, what is the purpose of people going to the beach?" she threw her hand in the air.

Horatio calmly folded his legs underneath him and stared at her, motionless. Finally, she gives in to his stubbornness and decided it best not to force him to do something he doesn't want to.

The water was, as always, rough but very cooling compared to the stinging heat of the day. She swam into deeper waters, the level reaching slightly over her collarbone. From afar, Horatio admired her. What a sight she was. Her hair clinging onto her face, the orange sunlight bouncing off her now slightly bronze shoulders and her swimming suit which almost appeared to have shrunk under the salty water. He seemed to find that all amusing and he quietly watched her under the helpful protection of his sunglasses.

"Me and my wilful mind," he heard himself murmuring.

Calleigh's head emerged from the waves and she waved at the red head on the beach. He could see her smiling and she could tell he was dying to join her. She laughed to herself and continued free styling till her thighs ached and begged her to rest. Reluctantly, she stood and walked up the beach. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and giggled. From afar, Horatio gulped and sneaked a glance at the ethereal sight of the woman approaching him.

"Finished?" he smirked and gave her a dry towel.

"Dream on Lieutenant," she drawled and dabbed her neck.

He sat and stared dead ahead. Debating with his mind whether to stare at her or not. He looked down and saw water dripping between her feet, making tiny little holes in the golden sand. He looked away and gulped. She was taking a sit right beside him and his body stiffen instantly. Other women who passed by wearing bikinis and bearing tanned almost brown skin, he ignored. Calleigh who's dainty, petite body was sitting beside him, and he didn't know how to react.

"Horatio?" she nudged him.

"Hmm?" he blinked.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring the view," he lied and smiled.

She nodded and he let out a long sigh. They sat there in comfortable silence.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" he spoke, his voice seemingly sliced the silence between them.

"Till the sun sets. It's a great view from here," she spoke and wrapped the green towel around her.

It was unusually chilly and the towel was already wet. The breeze was already picking up and the sun was blocked by large, white clouds.

"You want to watch the sun set?" he asked.

"Well, yes. I didn't know you were bothered by such a simple event that happens everyday. The sunsets and it's beautiful. I would recommend it to anyone still breathing," she spoke softly and teasingly slapped his knee.

He smiled and gingerly slipped his shirt around her shoulders. She turned and noticed he was wearing a black shirt. Her mouth dropped and she smiled.

"Horatio, don't tell me you've been wearing that underneath all this while?" she blurted.

Horatio chuckled and stared at the sea. He wondered which was the best place to watch the sunset, the harbour or the beach. His mind couldn't choose and it was slowly resting. The breeze was so gentle; he swore he could fall asleep if he lied down. But he wouldn't. His eyes were drooping. His legs were stretched before him and he was leaning with his hands on the towel. He shouldn't. His head was starting to fall sideways and his elbows were beginning to buckle. He can't.

"Horatio, it's sunset," Calleigh whispered and gently shook him.

His eyes shot opened and he stared straight ahead. Sure enough, there it was, the glorious sunset. The wonder of it all. The colours reflecting off the sea and mirrored the sky, like the shades of autumn leaves. The birds soaring into the perpetual horizon and two people, witnessing the incredible change of colours and shades. An unbelievable sight and one so breathless, it felt like a rule to remain silent and be awed. Till finally, there was no more.

"I had a great time today," Calleigh smiled as they walked up the steps to the front porch.

"I'm glad you did," he spoke earnestly.

Silence.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow? Or are you going back to Miami?" she asked.

He smiled at the floor and shook his head. Calleigh knew his answer. He won't go back unless she comes along. "Well, he can wait all he wants," she thought.

"Goodnight Calleigh," he spoke.

"Goodnight Horatio," she hesitated and gently brushed specks of sand from his Hawaiian shirt.

Turning, she unlocked the door and went inside. Slowly she closes it, sneaking one last glance to the redhead on her porch.

**-0-**

_First chapter completed. I hope you people enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, I apologize if my knowledge of New Zealand is somewhat inaccurate. O.o! Thank you to those who reviewed and I have taken every advise into consideration. There's never too little room for improvements. Lastly, I hope the first chapter was satisfactory. I'll also ensure that the next few will be shorter.**

**Enjoy.**

**-0-**

"I'm so glad you're all better Rodney," Calleigh beamed and embraced him.

He smiled happily and felt touched by her concern for him.

"Thanks to the both of you," he spoke in his usual cheerful voice. "The doctor told me that if you had not stopped the bleeding in time, I could have died," he gratefully took Horatio's hand in his and shook it heartily.

They went for lunch together at a popular, local food stall that sold Mexican foods.

"This is spicy," Calleigh breathed and pointed at the Spicy Shredded Beef.

Horatio nodded in agreement and sipped his limejuice. Rodney laughed and told them Mexicans foods are often spicy. They were too busy sipping their cold drinks to protest. A cell phone rang and the three immediately searched their pockets and purse.

"It's mine," Rodney smiled and greeted the person who called him.

He talked for a while and his face gradually turned bright pink. He stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket. Both H and Calleigh looked at him enquiringly.

"My parents are visiting me this evening," he spoke, face filled with anxiety.

"Okay, I noticed you don't look too happy about that," Calleigh spoke. "What's wrong?"

"They always make a fuss over me. They got worried when I told them I had an accident. And-" he paused.

They waited.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," he spoke and watched as their reactions changed.

Calleigh instantly jumped into a lengthy birthday greeting and wished him a long and happy life. Horatio chuckled and shook his taxi driver's hand in a more solemn greeting. Rodney will be turning twenty-six and his parents had planned a birthday celebration at a rented beach house.

"Of course, the both of you are invited," he pointed out. "I can't just shun the people who saved my life," he beamed and told them to continue eating.

**-0-**

They sat on the bench facing the sea. It was their favourite place to be lately. The wind combined with the sound of lapping waves was sopoforic and undeniably soothing. Their bodies slowly adapted to their environment of tall palm tressrustling in the breezeand the sandy beach ahead. Occasionally, rays of light would penetrate past the leaves and create small, bright spots that danced around them. Another perfect day.

"What are you thinking?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio chuckled and turned to her.

"I'm afraid that question has been long overdue. Are you trying to read my mind?" Horatio spoke through low, gruff voice.

"I'm just asking," she laughed. "Alright. I'll tell you what I'm thinking. I'm thinking of what to wear to Rodney's birthday celebration. There are so many choices, I don't know which to choose," she spoke.

Horatio writhed. He didn't saw it coming. If she were going to treat him like one of her girlfriends, he would rather take the first flight back to Miami.

"Speaking of clothes-," she continued

"Oh no," he thought and rested his elbows on his knees. "Here it comes," he squirmed.

"Have you got something to wear?" she asked and turned to face him.

He bit the top of his thumbnail and frowned.

"Horatio, are you listening?" she asked and laughed at his tense expression.

"I am listening. What were you saying?" he scowled, bemused.

"I was saying, do you have something to wear to Rodney's birthday celebration?" she repeated and watched him relax.

"I could wear jeans," he voiced his thoughts.

"No. You can't wear that," she chuckled at his confusion. "You need pants. It suits you," she spoke.

"Now the last time you said that, I ended up wearing beach shorts and a Hawaiian shirt," he teased which earned him another round of delightful laughter from his bullet-girl.

"That was beach wear Horatio and you looked good. At least ten years younger," she spoke.

They both looked at each other. They smiled and turned their focus to people passing by. A man walking his dog strolled by and looked in their direction. He stared at Horatio who looked back at him. Then resting his eyes a few seconds longer on Calleigh. With a dejected look, he walked away. Horatio fiddled with his sunglasses and suggested they go somewhere else. Calleigh immediately requested they go shopping for clothes.

"I do have something appropriate to wear tomorrow," he insisted.

"I don't think so. I'll find something good for you. Work might have consumed my life but it hasn't taken away my taste in fashion," she implied and took his hand as she got off the bench.

**-0-**

Calleigh smoothed her whiteV-neck blouse and her dark brown plaid skirt. Her hair was slightly curlier than usual and was let down. She looked terrific. Horatio was clad simply in a pair of beige-coloured pants and white button-down shirt, which Calleigh insisted be left tucked out. The short sleeves did a great job to sharpen his lean figure and reveal a little skin at the same time. He looked great but the feeling was different inside.

He stood awkwardly beside the car that he had rented a few days back. He fiddled with his shirt and wished he had a long sleeved jacket along with him. Calleigh smiled and stood before him. Caught his hands before it could do anymore damage to the shirt. She gave him an assuring smile and brushed his shoulders.

"C'mon Handsome. You're all set," she smiled and went ahead of him towards the rented beach house.

Inside was a lavishly decorated living room. It seemed spacious enough to hold forty people. Horatio entered behind her and placed his hand on her back. He urged her gently towards an open area where Rodney was talking to a balding man who held a glass of wine.

"Miss Duquesne. Whero. I'm very glad you could make it," he beamed and spoke in his usual boisterous voice.

In the background, George Michael played softly on the CD-player. Horatio searched the faces and, realizing he couldn't identify any of them, turned back to the conversation.

"I want to introduce you to my parents," he spoke and disappeared in the crowd.

Calleigh stood close enough to Horatio to catch a wonderful whiff of his cologne. She enjoyed such closure and took solace in the fact that his hand was placed gently on the small of her back. A healthy buzz of conversation filled the air as people moved around until they bump into someone they know. It dawned on the two of them that Rodney was a rich man. The beach house would probably cost a bundle to be rented for a night. Opulent clients could only afford such luxurious houses.

"Rodney has wealthy parents I guess," Calleigh murmured to Horatio who dropped his head to hear her words.

He nodded and kept his hand on her back at all times. Moments later, Rodney appeared with his parents trailing behind him. His father was the balding man with a bulging stomach, which hung over his belt. His mother looked about fifty and she looked a lot like Rodney. Piercing blue eyes and light-brown hair. They smiled and were introduced warmly. The Haileys invited them to the backyard where it was more spacious and cooler.

They sat on the chairs provided and looked around. Outside, the atmosphere was less suffocating. Calleigh could see a swimming pool down the small pavement leading beside the house. A few guests meandering near it and some sitting on the deck chairs. The sky was darkening and it was a beautiful night.

Suddenly, a loud, shrill scream came from the pool. Everyone in the backyard was startled and rushed towards the pool. Horatio and Calleigh exchanged curious glances and followed the crowd.

"Help!" someone yelled.

A man was in the pool. His arms flailed about and water was splashing everywhere. Everyone panicked but no one made a move. The women were screaming their lungs out and the men were shouting for someone to do something. The situation became dire when the water started turning crimson. The man was injured and bleeding profusely.

Arms flailing. It was the universal sign that someone was drowning. The man kicked his legs in a desperate attempt to stay afloat. Horatio moved swiftly. Slipping his shoes off, he dived into the water. He swam till he reached the bleeding man and told him to stay calm, assuring him that everything would be all right. He dragged the man and helped him out of the pool. Calleigh rushed to Horatio's side with bandages ready. They worked quickly and professionally. No words were spoken, only movements. Meanwhile, Rodney called the ambulance and reported a serious accident.

Then, with the man lying down and still mourning in pain, they made a decision on how to carry him. Without much of a word, they both squatted facing each other on either side of the man. They crossed their arms behind his back and grasped his waistband. Their hands passed under his knees and grasped each other on the wrist. They then brought it up to the middle of the thighs. In unison, they lifted him off the floor and into the living room. Everyone followed, too shocked to say anything.

**-0-**

"Is anyone else injured?" the medical examiner asked the people crowded in the living room.

Everybody shook his or her heads.

"Does anyone know what happened?" the man asked again.

A woman stepped up. Believed to be the injured man's partner at the party. She told the medical examiner that the man was trying to cut through a piece of chicken when the knife he was holding slipped off and lanced his right hip. He panicked and jumped backwards, thus causing him to fall into the pool. Someone stifled a giggle. The medical examiner shot the woman an incredulous look and shook his head as he left.

After an awkward silence, everyone started clapping and cheering, the men backslapped Horatio and the women were gushing and giggling over how brave Calleigh was. They were both uncomfortable with the limelight and were grateful when Rodney pulled them aside. He thanked them and was shocked to learn that the man was bleeding.

"Do you think he will survive?" he asked.

"From what I saw, it wasn't so deep," Horatio frowned. "I'm sure he'll be okay in a few weeks."

Calleigh shook her head and wondered how people could be so sloppy. She certainly hoped it wasn't a sign that told them it was high time they returned to what they do best: saving people's lives. She looked at Horatio and noticed his white shirt clung to his skin. She could vaguely make out his chest. The urge to run her fingers through his damp auburn hair was unbearable. She bit her lower lip. Rodney shooked his head and gave some dry clothes to Horatio who thanked him and went straight to change. When he appeared, he was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a white t-shirt. He smiled.

"This was what I could have worn tonight."

Calleigh laughed and sipped a cup of warm coffee. The praisings and exaggerated story telling went on for another hour till it was time for everyone to return home. The crowd gradually disperse.

"Happy Birthday Rodney. This should be a very memorable one," Calleigh hugged him and smiled sadly.

"Do you need any help with the pool," Horatio offered.

"Oh it's okay Whero. I'll clean the mess up," he beamed.

Horatio smiled and shook hands with the birthday boy. They left; the red pool glistened under the moonlight.

**-0-**

"Where do we go now?" Calleigh asked as they buckled their seatbelts.

"You don't want to go back to your beach house?" he asked, surprised.

"No. I'm not that tired and there's still some time left before midnight," she spoke and sighed.

Horatio thought for a while and smiled. He started the engine and backed up the empty driveway.

"Where are we heading?" she asked.

Horatio said nothing. He winked and smiled impishly at the road ahead.

"Horatio," she spoke seductively. "Are you kidnapping me?" she teased.

"That depends," he smiled. "Are you going to run away or do I need to tie you down?" his voice a tinge of humour.

Calleigh thought and looked at him enquiringly. Who is this man and where is the melancholy, sombre Lieutenant Horatio Caine? He winked again. She laughed and relaxed. She was safe wherever Horatio was.

The ride felt like they had only moved an inch from the driveway. They parked and alighted. Darkness quickly engulfed Calleigh's sight but her eyes slowly adapted to her surroundings, allowing her to see fragments of the area they were in. She could see a large board above them with words that she couldn't distinguish. Where was she? A soft palm slowly covered her eyes.

"Horatio?" she spoke nervously.

"Don't worry," he spoke softly into her left ear. "There's something I want you to see," he whispered and urged her gently forward.

Calleigh bit her lower lip in a desperate attempt to ignore the warmth of his breath on her skin. It was futile. She closed her eyes and used her other senses. Under her feet, she could hear the cracking and popping of wood. The air was salty and smelled of the sea. It all felt like she was walking on water. It felt like an eternity before they would reach their destination. She spread her arms in front of her, hopingto grab a hold of something solid.

Then, her palm brushed against something cold and cylindrical. She grabbed it. Slowly, Horatio lifted his hands. Her eyes fluttered open and searched around. Horatio smiled in the darkness and waited for her to turn. When she did, he heard her gasped.

"Oh my God," she spoke barely audible.

Displayed in front of them was a full moon. High in the night sky yet the light felt warm, bracing their senses. Calleigh gripped the railing and stood in awe. It was a breath-taking sight. The moon was set slightly above mighty, purple clouds. Specks of stars brightly dotted around it like glitter. The sky was a vivid shade of indigo. Beyond the harbour was the sea. Endless and vast sea, turning quicksilver under the milk-blue moonlight as small ripples made it's way to shore and back to open sea.

Calleigh turned to face Horatio who was leaning against the railing and gazing silently at her.

"What is this place?" she whispered.

"It's the Hokianga Harbour. Rodney showed me this place," he spoke and stood close beside her.

She stared longer at the moon and smiled softly.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Very," he looked at her. "It's also a great place to be at Sunset," he spoke in his low voice.

Calleigh sighed. It had never struck her that Horatio, her boss, could be interested in such simplicity, sunsets and the moon. It didn't matter now. They were both beautiful and she was grateful he had brought her there. They stood there blissfully enjoying each other's company and admired the view.

"Horatio," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be returning back to Miami?" she asked and turned to face him fully.

He looked at her and shuffled his feet. She was undeniably beautiful under the silver light. It fell on her skin so seamlessly, bringing out the gold of her hair. It made her glow. He shivered slightly. Many times he had wondered how she could amaze him at such unexpected situations and now, she left him baffled.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"You mean, you'll stay here?" she spoke, her eyes gleamed under the moonlight.

"Maybe," he smiled. "Do you want me to?" he tilted his head and gazed at her.

She sighed and turned back to face the ocean and all it's glory.

"I wouldn't mind," she spoke finally.

"Yes! Stay!" her mind shouted.

She felt a warm hand on her right shoulder. She turned. Her forehead inches away from his chin.

"Calleigh, if you don't want to go back, I can't do anything about it," he spoke. "I'll tell them you've found a job and that you're content on staying here," he finished calmly.

"Don't you want to know the reason," she cranked her neck to look at him.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's good," he smiled. "If you want to stay here, you'll take good care of yourself," he sounded more concerned then he let on.

"Yeah, because I don't have you around to protect me," she smiled, the breeze gently played with her tresses.

Horatio smiled at the wooden boardwalk and locked his eyes with hers.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," he spoke a little louder.

"Tomorrow?" her smile disappeared. "You didn't tell me anything and suddenly you're leaving?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm giving you one day notice," he joked but his humour escaped her.

"Fine," she snapped after a pause.

They lingered there a little longer and retreated back to the car. Calleigh hugged her abdomen. Horatio trailed slowly behind her. Clouds shrouded the moon and the temperature was dropping. The drive back to Calleigh's beach house was quiet. Neither spoke no matter how much they both wanted to. Calleigh felt like she deserved an explaination.

"He can't just leave," she thought and wondered why he can't.

Horatio focused on the road, which was fairly empty. Occasionally, he would glance at her and find her resting her head on the window. He felt a pang of guilt. Why didn't he tell her earlier? He wasn't entirely eager to return but he had no reason to stay there either.

Or did he?

He glanced at Calleigh and sighed deeply. They drove through the night and finally, he stopped by the side of the sandy pavement leading to the beach house.

"Calleigh?"

No response.

He leaned over a little and found her eyelids shut. Heleanedback in his seat and sat quietly for a moment. Then, he unbuckled his seatbelt and went out to the other side of the car. He opened the door and unbuckled Calleigh's seat belt. She moaned and frowned.

"She must be angry at me even in her sleep," he thought and sighed.

He took the key out of her purse and held onto it. Gingerly, heslipped his right arm behind her back and his left arm under her knee, making sure he had her skirt tucked in between. He meticulously lifted her and noticed how light and small she was. Her head slowly leaned into his chest and he thought how wonderful it would be if she would do that when she was fully awake.

"My bullet girl," he smiled and straightened his back as he kicked the door closed.

He followed the sandy pavement lighted by the dim lampposts. Horatio managed to unlock the door quite easily. Calleigh wasn't squirming. She was an easy person to carry. The door creaked open and the light automatically turned on. He searched for a staircase and found one by the kitchen. Upstairs, there were three doors and he wondered which one was hers.

He tried the first door facing the stairs. It had blue walls and two single beds with blue bed sheets. Definitely wasn't hers. The second door led to a more feminine room but for some reason, he didn't think Calleigh would like that one too much. The third one screamed Calleigh Duquesne. Soft lavender walls and a queen size bed with a bed sheet adorned with pictures of cats and kittens. He gently lowered her down to the bed. She sighed and rolled to her side. He lifted the quilt over her and gently tucked her in. For a moment, he gazed at her sleeping form. So peaceful was her face that he instantly felt tired and sleepy. He turned to leave.

"Horatio," a soft murmur escaped his sleeping bullet-girl. "Don't leave tomorrow," she whispered.

He waited till she fell asleep again and left. Outside, he stood in the night air and breathed slowly. If she didn't want him to leave, he shouldn't. Then the board would be looking for him and Calleigh would be forced to return against her will. It'll be his fault. He flinched, stepped into the car and drove off. He won't sleep tonight.

**-0-**

"Thanks for tucking me in yesterday," she spoke.

Horatio could faintly imagine her blushing and simply said it wasn't a problem. He knew her main intention of calling him.

"I'll be leavingafternoon," he spoke through the phone.

"So, you still have a few hours left," she pointed out.

"You will be okay by yourself here?" he asked and gulped.

"I'll be fine. Have you told Rodney?" she asked.

"Yes. He'll drive me to the airport," he replied.

An awkward silence breezed by them.

"Can I come along?" she asked innocently.

"If you want to," he replied.

It was settled. They would meet Rodney at half past noon and it'll be a tiring three-hour ride to the airport. He hung up and sat in his lodge, drinking coffee. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Rodney.

"Come in," Horatio spoke and he poured another cup of coffee for his friend.

"So Whero, you're leaving eh," he smiled and sipped the black liquid.

"Mm," came the reply.

"What about Miss Duquesne?" he enquired, suddenly turning serious.

"What about her?" Horatio asked back.

"Well, I think any blind man can see she's a desirable woman. And I noticed you have been quite close to her," he spoke and leaned back in the sofa.

"She's my colleague," he said more to himself.

"She's a woman and I don't mean to sound forceful but you should go for it," Rodney spoke easily.

"Excuse me?" Horatio asked after a short pause, unable to assimilate his words.

"Whero, there has been palpable signs that showed you have feelings for Miss Duquesne," he spoke like he was a couple's counsellor.

"What signs?" he asked, curious on how he could have been so obvious.

On cue, Rodney jumped into a list of things Horatio had done that made his feelings so open. He was always looking at her longingly, making her laugh, spend moments by the beach with her, dressed up in colour co-ordinated clothes at his birthday celebration and saved a man's life together, twice. And now he was leaving her.

"If I was Miss Duquesne, I would think you are running away from me," he pointed out seriously.

Suddenly, everything he did have been foolishly obvious. Suddenly, leaving seemed preposterous. He solemnly cursed himself. How could he, a lieutenant, be so sloppy? Nonetheless, he knew he couldn't stay any longer. He had been there for eight days straight without contacting his lab. He wondered how everything was back home and then, he thought about Calleigh. He thought of how she had so badly wanted him to leave. He thought of all their conversations, about going back to Miami and do what they were meant to do for the rest of their lives. Then, he smiled at the times they had spent together and how their relationship progressed and blossomed. How the euphoric sense clouded his mind and made him believe it would be everlasting. This--was his new home.

Now reality loomed in the cottage. He stood abruptly and stride into his room. Appearing moments later in a teal coloured t-shirt and the blue beach shorts.

"You're going swimming?" Rodney asked, surprised at his unexpected reaction.

"I've never swam here before," he spoke and walked out into the Sun.

The water was cooling and he dived in for a welcoming swim. It was crystalline and the light penetrating and dancing on the sea bed just makes it even more perfect. Rodney stood outside the cottage and laughed as Horatio splashed and swim around. He checked his watch and walked back to his taxi.

Horatio was oblivious to his surroundings. The water was so cooling and wonderful that he was convinced he could swim there forever. He dug his feet into thegolden sand on the seabed. They were soft. Soft like Calleigh's hair. Then he saw a familiar figure walking along the shore. He stopped in neck-high water and stared at her.

"Was I interrupting your swim?"the object of his thoughtssmiled and slipped her sunglasses off.

Horatio shrugged despite his shoulders being underwater. He slowly ascended back to shore. His teal shirt had turned dark green and clung onto his body. Water dripped incessantly from his blue shorts. He smiled sheepishly and led her to a pair of beach chairs on the deck. Calleigh smiled and sat under the shade of an enormous umbrella.

"What brings you here?" he asked and ruffled his wet hair.

"I was thinking if we could spend some time before you head back," she spoke and bit her lip.

Horatio rested his wet arms on the wooden table and smiled at her.

"Sure," he spoke.

"How did you know which one my room was?" she asked suddenly.

Horatio, caught unawares, looked at her.

"I just thought it was the kind of room you would have," he answered earnestly.

Calleigh shot him a suspicious look that made him chuckle. He went in the cottage and emerged with a towel on his shoulder and two cups of orange juice. Calleigh nodded thanks.

"If you want to go ahead and swim, I wouldn't stop you," Calleigh smiled.

"You're sure you don't want to join me?" he asked teasingly and stared at her clothes.

A pair of loose cotton pants and light green V-neck shirt. He thought of Rodney's words on colour co-ordinated clothes.

"That's one for the shirt but not the pants," he thought and smiled.

"No. I would rather stay dry right here, thank you," she smiled and slipped her sunglasses back on.

"You're not that far from your beach house. The water is great," he smiled cheekily. "Are you sure you don't want to go swimming?" he asked again, taunting her.

"Horatio," she laughed. "Just go and swim alright," she waved him away.

He shrugged and turned away. Then, with one very sudden move, he turned back and ran towards her. Calleigh had no chance to react. She was lifted up into the air by two strong hands. He scooped her up and placed her over his shoulder, already knowing her weight. She shrieked and laughed, whichever comes first.

"Horatio!" she squealed and kicked her legs. "Put me down!" she insisted despite smiling visibly.

Horatio held tighter onto her lower thigh and dodged her flying shoes. He laughed and ran towards the beach.

"Let go of me Horatio!" she insisted and kicked her legs harder. "I'm warning you," she spoke in a serious tone.

Horatio laughed again as he reached knee-high water. He manoeuvred her body over his shoulder and dropped her into the water. She screamed and sunk. Then she floated back and stood quickly. It was too late. Her blouse was soaked and so were her pants. She wiped the water off her face and squeezed more out of her hair. For a moment, she stood still and looked at her wet clothes. Then, she turned to the man who did this to her. She ran and tackled him into the sea. They sunk and emerged splashing water at each other.

"Why did you do that?" she shrieked and splashed continuously at him.

"I had to. You were being too repetitive," he replied back and splashed harder.

"Repetitive!" she yelled over the splash of water.

She stopped and tried to run away but he was fast. He caught her waist and turned her back to sea. They struggled and Calleigh managed to push Horatio down, causing him to sink. She laughed and run towards the lone cottage. Horatio, squirting salt water, chuckled and ran after her. She was almost out of the water when he scooped her up again.Another round of delightful laughter escaped his bullet-girlas he trudged back to sea. This time, he went into deeper. He went into chest high water and when she emerged, only her head appeared. She splashed water and made him moan with pain when salt entered his eyes. She quickly dived and swam back to shore. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at her devious move. He swam and caught her ankle. She struggled and stood with one leg. He attacked her underwater and made her sink. When they emerged, neither made a move. They were busy laughing. They helped each other; Horatio's arm over her shoulders, Calleigh's arm behind his back, they made their way back to shore, laughing uncontrollably. Barely out of ankle deep water, they dropped onto the sand and laughed again.

"That-" Calleigh choked amidst laughter. "That was fun," she laughed again.

"Yeah," Horatio managed and held his stomach.

Occasionally, the waves would gently surround them and recede back to sea. The laughing ceased as fatigue slowly set in. Lazy clouds drifting by and shrouding the rays lessened the strong sunlight earlier that day. They stayed there and enjoyed the cooling sensation of water lapping around them.

"Horatio?" a distinct, familiar voice called. "Calleigh?" the same voice called to them.

They both lifted their heavy, damp heads and turn to face the person up the beach.

"Alexx?" Horatio spoke in surprise

**-0-**

_End of Chapter 2. Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I like a challenge or two._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided not to rush things and didn't know that some of you were anxious for either of them to confess. Here is a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy.**

**-0-**

Calleigh lifted her head and saw her friend approach her hastily.

"Get out of the water you two or you'll catch a cold," she spoke and helped Calleigh up.

"Whoa, what happened here?" another voice spoke.

Horatio turned from gazing at Calleigh. Eric and Ryan were standing on the sand, looking at him. They walked up to their boss and helped him up by the arm.

"You okay H?" Eric asked concerned.

Horatio chuckled and nodded. His damp hair dripping wet. He frowned and wondered what his team was doing in New Zealand. It wasn't that he was not pleased to see them but, the lab would be short of man-power and Rick would push even harder to blame this all on him. He frowned again. He was not going to fuss over Rick. He wanted to enjoy the perfect moment of having his 'family' with him. Alexx helped a smiling Calleigh up the beach and into the shelter of the large unbrella.

"Hey, what happened? Is someone hurt?" Rodney ran towards them.

"Only someone's dignity," Calleigh laughed and Horatio shot her an impish smile.

They all walked back towards the cottage. Horatio went inside an emerge minutes later smelling of passion fruit. He had a polo shirt on with plain beige pants. His hair was combed back and his trusty sunglasses was hanging from his neck. He carried a tray with a big jug filled with lemon juice and placed it on the table.

"Where's Calleigh?" was the first thing he asked.

"She went to get some clothes at her beach house," Alexx said and poured them all a glass of juice.

Horatio ruffled his hair just the way he liked it. He stared out towards the ocean and breathed in the breeze blowing in his face. His friends were there with him, under such a bright and sunny day. Perfect.

Calleigh came and sat beside him. "Even more perfect," he thought and gulped the slaked drink.

"So, want to tell us how you two ended up beside each other by the shore all wet and smiling?" Eric started his interrogation.

"Well, all I can say is I was attack by a viscious monster that dragged me to sea,' Calleigh smiled and sipped the juice.

"A viscious monster?" Horatio looked at her. "I don't think I was that rough," he saw several raised eye-brows.

"Oh yes. I think I have bruises on my stomach," Calleigh spoke and everyone's jaw dropped.

Horatio stiffened. If he had truly hurt her, he would kick himself. On impulse, he placed his hands on her shoulders apologetically.

"I'm sorry Cal-"

"I was joking! You didn't hurt me now wipe that scared look off your face," Calleigh laughed and so did everyone else.

Horatio relaxed and shot Calleigh a hurtful look. How could she pull a joke like that? He pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"Where's Rodney? I'll be leaving for the airport in half and hour," Horatio spoke.

The smiles were gone in a second as everyone looked at Horatio.

"Honey, we changed your flight. You'll be leaving with us tomorrow," Alexx spoke and placed a hand on Horatio's shoulders.

"Yes, I think it's a great idea Whero. You could spend some time with your friends here," Rodney appeared suddenly and startled no one.

Horatio didn't say anything but looked at his friends. Their faces eager and pleading. He turned to Rodney.

"You know them?" he asked.

Rodney laughed and took a seat between Eric and Alexx.

"Yes, of course. I didn't tell you that Eric and I used to be in the diving team back in Miami," he smiled and slapped Eric's back.

"I dragged him into our plan to visit the two of you and he agreed so here we are,' Eric added and they all sat there in silence.

Ryan suggested they go somewhere exciting and opted they visit the new amusement park. Everyone agreed and looked at Horatio as if waiting for his permission. Horatio sat in silence and drained his slaked drink calmly. He appeared oblivious to the people staring at him at that moment. Ryan was about to repeat his question when Horatio suddenly stood up and moved his thumb over his shoulder in a 'Let's go' sign. Everyone smiled and went to the new six-seater car Rodney have rented.

Everything was going smoothly but the pairing had gone wrong. Alexx was sitting up front with Rodney who was rambling incessantly about the new amusement park. Barely five minutes into the ride and everyone learnt that the amusement park was north of Hokianga Harbour and it was near the sea. Calleigh was sitting with Ryan and she was apparently uncomfortable. Horatio and Eric were sitting in the back seat and whispering in low voices.

"What's Rick doing?" Horatio asked.

"He's filing a complaint and it's still being looked over by the judge," Eric retorted.

"How's the lab doing?" he asked.

"Everything is going okay. The swing shift is covering for us but it'll only be until tomorrow," Eric answered.

Horatio nodded and Eric waited for him to continue. When he didn't, he nudged his boss.

"What about-" Eric gestured towards the seat in front of him which was occupied by Calleigh.

Horatio looked at Calleigh then he turned to Eric.

"What about her?" he asked when he didn't want to answer a question.

"C'mon H. I know you two have something going on. I've got your back remember?" his team-mate spoke smiling.

Horatio fiddled with his sunglasses and looked out the window.

"Are you going to tell her H?" Eric prompted.

It was hard for him to concentrate on the greenery outside the car window. Everything was beautiful and everything reminded him of Calleigh. When he sees a tree, he'll think of their time in the forest and how they had saved Rodney. When he sees the sky, he'll think of the countless times he had watched them with Calleigh. When he sees the sun, he remembers the sunset. Their first sunset together and how it had a special place in his heart. Everything he did together with her was special and he cherished them deeply. He wanted it to last but it didn't. It disappeared just like how it'll disappear after he goes back to Miami. He's leaving all his time with her just because Rick is after his head. He shook his head slightly and pondered on how he's going to have to tell Calleigh. He needed to tell her and he will.

"I'll think about it," Horatio whispered shakily and ended their conversation.

The car slowed to a stop a little after Hokianga Harbour. They all got out and revelled under the sun and the smell of the ocean not so far away. The amusement park was packed but not overly crowded. They entered and had to pause to make up their minds on where to go first. They decided to go in groups. Eric, Ryan and Alexx were one group. The other group was Horatio, Calleigh and Rodney. Alexx and the guys headed out to catch some plastic ducks. Rodney took a little time to make up his mind. He was telling them about the new ferries wheel they had just installed. It was the main attraction.

"I think we should go there later," Rodney spoke.

"Later? What do we do now?" Calleigh asked.

He pointed towards a red and yellow tent and led them to it.

"The Haunted House?" Calleigh spoke, reluctant to go in.

"Don't worry. It's all fake," Rodney smiled and went in ahead of them.

Horatio looked at her. She was staring at it and he was curious if his bullet girl was really afraid of ghosts. He casually took her elbow and led her inside. It was dark but there was light coming from somewhere. The path was narrow but enough for two and there was a scary song playing in the background. Calleigh walked close to Horatio. Halfway down the straight path, they met their first ghost. It was a clown and it had blood pouring out of its mouth. The thing jumped out of the wall beside them and cackled loudly. Calleigh jump and grabbed Horatio's shirt. Her boss chuckled and stood in front of the clown.

"Calleigh, it's all fake," he said. "See," Horatio squeezed the clown's nose.

Then, a boxing glove poked out and hit Horatio on the shoulder. He was thrown back a little. Calleigh couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's cute," she smiled as Horatio rubbed his shoulder and shot her a wry smile.

The walk through the Haunted House continued. They made the first turn and was confronted by a dozen balloon arrows. Calleigh yelped and ran forward but was stopped by a ten foot Frankenstien. She ran back and held tightly onto Horatio's arm. He laughed and winked purposefully at the doll. As they walked down a slope, tons of rubber snake fell from no where and made Calleigh scream her lungs out. Horatio looked around but he felt a hand on his shoulders. He took the hand only to find it had no body. There was fake blood dripping from it and he thought the effects were great. Meanwhile, Calleigh was brushing off the last of the snakes off her shoulders as she held tighter on Horatio's arm. He couldn't feel his fingers. There was light ahead and, they were almost done.

"Daylight!" thought Calleigh.

She wanted to walk faster but was too afraid. Barely out of the Haunted House, something fell on them. It was a fake cob web. Calleigh yelped. She jumped and covered her eyes. Horatio stood there and saw Rodney standing ahead, smiling.

"I was waiting for that to happen," he chuckled and helped Calleigh out.

Horatio smiled. He thought the Haunted House was great. He didn't care if it didn't scare him that much. He get to be close to Calleigh and that was all that mattered. Calleigh was free and ran forward. Horatio laughed and the two followed her.

They had a short break at a hot dog stall. Horatio watched from a distant as Calleigh started shooting small balls into hoops. She threw one and it went neatly into a hoop. She threw another one and again, it went through. The next three balls were also successful. She cheered as the man behind the stall gave her a panda bear with a black spot on its eye. Rodney shot her an envious look and decided to try his luck elsewhere. He laughed. It was impossible to beat her at something she does best. He turned and stared at the ferris wheel.

"Magnificent isn't it," Rodney spoke as he chewed on a candy floss.

Horatio nodded.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel now," Rodney suggested.

They took Calleigh who was searching for more hoops to shoot and went towards the ferris wheel.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"On the ferris wheel," Horatioreplied and they walked through the crowd.

Horatio slipped into the seat and so did Calleigh when she was gently pushed by Rodney. He held onto the panda doll and stayed on the ground. Then, he passed the operator a ten-dollar bill. Horatio saw the small gesture and smiled a thanks. He was grateful for having such understanding friends. The ferris wheel started moving and gradually, they were lifted off the ground and into the cool air.

The day was perfect as always when he was with Calleigh. Wind was blowing from the south and grew even more appeasing as the elevation increased. People on the ground seemed to diminish and become tiny ants. Calleigh leaned back into the seat and rested her hands on the metal pinning her to the seat. Horatio stared ahead towards the horizon. It was mid-day and the sky was a clear blue. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, the wind tousled his red hair. When they had reached the pinnacle, the ferris wheel stopped. Calleigh became vigilant.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don't worry. It does that sometimes," he smiled softly.

Calleigh looked at him. She wasn't certain what it was but Horatio appeared distinctively different at that point. The worry lines were almost gone and the smile was genuine and calm. His shirt flapped in the wind, his hair looked undeniably scrumptious up close. The stiffnesshave definitely disappearedand he was leaning forward, facing her squarely.

"Is there something on your mind Horatio?" she sounded concerned.

Horatio raised his eyebrows. How did she know? Is everything always written on his face? He smiled and looked away.

"Thank you," he whispered curtly, words carried by the wind.

"For what?" she asked, now leaning forward.

"You saved me so many times Calleigh. So I wanted to say thank you before I leave tomorrow," he smiled.

"You're still leaving," she spoke remorsefully.

"Don't worry. Maybe I can find someone to take care of you when I'm not around," he looked at her.

"Oh, do you have someone in mind?" she smiled.

"Maybe," he loved their little banter.

"Is this person someone I know?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, you're quite close to him," Horatio looked away.

"Oh, it's a guy," Calleigh became excited. "Is he handsome?" she drawled and eyed him suspiciously.

Horatio coughed and couldn't hide the smile.

"I don't know about that-" he started.

"I think he is," Calleigh chuckled as Horatio turned crimson.

"Do you want to know who he is," he turned slightly serious.

"I don't think I want to," Calleigh replied and watched as the small smile disappeared from Horatio's face.

"You don't?" he gulped and felt the blood rush out of his face as a deep pang of sadness and disappointment surge through his body. "Why?" his voice cracked.

"Because-" she paused and looked at him.

He looked at her with pleading eyes. Every inch of certitude suddenly washed away by her words, replaced by a sudden urge to make the ferris wheel move faster so he could run away. The hurt in his expression has never been more visible then it did. She had just struck a chord. The thought that he had feelings for her was unfeasible and made the butterflies in her stomach wake with a vengeance. She would tell herself that she was dreaming repeatedly, that she can't be in love with her boss who was in love with another woman. Now, they sat there. Together. And while she's looking in his blue eyes, she felt the pang she had always felt each time she saw him and Yelina together. Now it was stronger than ever but the pain was not because of another woman. It was because he was hurting and his expression could not be anymore undisguised. He was silently pouring out his feelings for her. She bit her lips and the sharp pain told her that it was real. His expression worsened when she gave no reply. Words were not needed. She lifted her hand and ran it through the back of his head, caressing his hair. Then resting her hand on his neck, she pulled him forward.

They kissed.

Oh, that delightful feeling! That suddenrush of being washed over by relieve and rapture all at once. Passion running through their veins, overflowing and converging onto that one, lasting kiss. The simple thought of their lips touching sent shivers and sparks everywhere. They both shuddered, the ethereal feeling of their first intimate contact was overwhelming. The kiss deepened as the wall separating them crumble, carried away by the breeze.

They released each other for a while. The smiles on their faces displaying the emotions they felt. The redness of their lips and the shallow sounds of their breathing. When fantasy collide with reality, it felt like heaven. And that was exactly how it was. Heavenly.

"I love you Calleigh," his voice surprisingly soft and steady.

Calleigh let the smile on her face blossom.

"I love you too Horatio," she played withhis hair.

They kissed again. She tasted of cotton candy and he tasted of chocolate ice-cream. Oh, how it played with their senses. It was brief but it felt like an eternity. They became oblivious to their surroundings--and to the end of the ride.

Someone cleared his throat. Horatio looked over Calleigh's shoulder and released her face. Calleigh's eyes popped open as her breathing became ragged. She turned only to find a crowd staring right back at them. Rodney, Eric, Ryan and Alexx were among the crowd. Horatio and Calleigh turned bright pink and quickly slipped off their seats. They walked down and was eagerly greeted by their friends. Rodney and Eric smiled and slapped Horatio's back. Ryan nudged Calleigh and Alexx was beaming. The crowd dispersed but the smiles never left. Slowly, they all walked back to the rented car. Horatio was still in a stupor state when he was pulled back from the group. Calleigh slipped her hands around his arm and smiled.

"Because I knew it was you," she drawled.

Horatio frowned and nodded slowly. He had almost forgotten about her incomplete answer earlier. He was still dazed and his lips burned for more. They made their way to the car. This time, Ryan had opted to seat up front with Rodney. Calleigh wanted to seat with Horatio but he had insisted to seat in the back with Eric. He knew the younger CSI wanted to talk. She shot Eric a frustrated look and slipped in beside Alexx who was chuckling.

The two dropped their heads and whispered in low voices.

"So how was it?" Eric immediately asked as the car backed out of the parking space.

Horatio smiled and took his time to remember the kiss. It wasn't the least bit lascivious. It was all love. He took a great deal in knowing that the love Calleigh had for him was real. It was tangible from the way she kissed him. How her lips were soft and gentle on his. The way she smiled and the passion burning in her eyes. How she touched his hair and sent electric down his spine. It made him whole and the jigsaw was finally coming into a full image of him and Calleigh together. The emotions he felt were unexplainable. They were so amazing, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now, he could declare that he had kissed the woman of his dreams. The woman he loved and the woman he cherished. She was, apparently, exactly what he needed to vanquish any feelings of sorrow or misery that he had kept bottled up all this years. He felt a heavy load being cast off his shoulders and for the first time in years, he can manage a smile without having to hide what he really felt. He felt wonderful.

"It was great," he replied simply and saw a smile crept to the younger man's face.

The journey back was relaxed. Rodney drove past Horatio's cottage as Calleigh had promised Alexx and the boys to let them see her beach house. The car stopped by the curb and they got out into the heat. Calleigh led them down the sandy path and invited them into her house.

**-0-**

"What do we do now H?" Eric asked grimly.

"How did he know we went to New Zealand?" Alexx spoke, her voice echoing in the still room.

"He must have checked the the plane bookings," Ryan spoke and shifted in his seat.

Everyone eyed Horatio and Calleigh who were sitting quietly on the sofa. Horatio was thinking, his frown lines deeper than usual. Now that everything was going smoothly, Rick had to call and tarnish their perfect afternoon. The agent had called Alexx's cellphone and she was shocked when the caller identified himself. If only she had known who he was, she wouldn't have picked up the phone. He had told her calmly to return to Miami along with the rest of the group. Including Calleigh. His voice held no anger but something was definitely present and had made her shuddered. He threatened the condemnation of the board if they did not return by tomorrow. He ended the call shortly after letting her know that he had the power to do anything to the lab and firing investigators was his 'specialty'. She had shut the phone and hurried to tell her friends.

"I vote for you to stay," Rodney spoke.

"We can't. We'll get fired and there'll be a demand for our return to Miami. Rick is a snake. He could do almost anything but break up our team," Eric mumbled.

"So you have to go back," Rodney spoke easily, not really understanding the situation.

"We could but-" Ryan started but looked at Horatio and Calleigh instead. "Sometimes, staying is the only best choice," he finished and smiled.

"We better head back," Calleigh suddenly jumped to her fit.

"Calleigh-" Horatio spoke but was cut short.

"I don't want any of you sacrifying your job for me," she spoke. "I'll come along. Let's just go back."

"Calleigh, what about you? Will you be alright if you go back to what you always do?" Horatio asked and took her hand, pulling her back into the seat gently.

"I don't know. I don't want to head back but if it means saving the lab--I'm up for anything," she said as a matter of fact.

"Calleigh honey, it won't do any good if you continue doing something that makes you unhappy," Alexx spoke and sat on Calleigh's left. "Horatio, do you think Calleigh could take a different position? She has all the credentials," she asked.

Horatio could see where Alexx was coming from. He nodded and Calleigh sighed.

"But I'm only qualified to be a bullet analyst,"

"Calleigh, let's just head back and I'll do anything in my power--and I mean anything, to help you find a position where you'll fell safe," Horatio spoke and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

Calleigh started to protest but Horatio shushed her. She leaned into his shoulder.

"Let's have an early dinner and we could turn in early," Horatio spoke softly.

No one made a move. Alexx sighed and went into the kitchen.

"I'll go and see what I can make. We'll eat here," she spoke and everyone was grateful they didn't have to eat outside.

Dinner was ready by the time it was six. Everyone had a cooling bath to release the tension but there was still some remaining at the dining table. Alexx had made a healthy serving of Ham Pasta Primavera with sprinkles of cheese on the top. The meal was eaten in silence except for Rodney who had taken a liking to Alexx's cooking.

"Oh! This is delicious! I wish my mom would cook me this sometimes," he beamed and twirled his fork in the pasta.

"Oh, thank you sweety. I would love to send the the recipe if she wants," Alexx spoke smiling.

"She wants it? No, I want it," Rodney looked concerned and everyone laughed.

For desert, they had Light Lemon Cake with ice-cream. Alexx told them that her kids loved her Lemon cake. Everyone thought her cooking was stupendous. Horatio ate a spoonful but didn't realize he had ice-cream on the tip of his nose. Ryan struggled to keep a straight face and Eric hid his giggle by coughing his lungs out. Calleigh was the only brave one to laugh. She squatted by his chair and licked his nose. Horatio looked at her, confused. She laughed and sat back in her seat.

"So, back to the topic of Rick and his evil plan to bring the lab down," Calleigh said with a tinge of sarcasm.

"You make it sound as if he's Mr Freeze in Batman, planning to freeze the whole world," Eric joked.

"Well, it's true. He's always getting in our way. Do you remember when he blamed you for destroying that tape in the Ashley Ander's case? I don't know what it is about Rick Stetler that bugs me, but Isuspect it's everything about him," Calleigh spoke.

There was some sense in the words she spoke. Rick was like the arch nemesis and everyone had something bad to say about the man. He was either the guy who tried to steal my case. The guy who broke up my team. The guy who stole my girlfriend or the guy who sticks his nose into other people's business. Rick Stetler was the snake and now, he's out hunting for his next prey: Horatio's team. Horatio squirmed. He could almost imagine Rick making a call to the board to fire everyone from his team.

"I'm sticking to my decision. I think we should all go back and face him," Calleigh spoke firmly.

"Then what about the two of you?" Rodney nodded at Horatio and Calleigh. "I don't know much about your job but I think this--could get you fired right?" he pointed out.

"Can't it just be kept a secret?" Ryan asked.

"I think it would be obvious. I mean, we all knew it before they even had the chance to tell us," Eric chuckled.

"Was it that obvious?" Calleigh asked suddenly, surprising Horatio and making him sink into his chair.

"Oh yeah. Don't even get me started on how often I see you two dancing around each other," Alexx spoke as she pulled her sleeves to her elbows.

"They danced around each other?" Rodney spoke and chuckled, surprised.

"I do not _dance_ around!" Calleigh exospulated but Alexx insisted. "Besides, I think Horatio would have been afraid if I had confessed just like that," Calleigh smiled, Horatio jerked.

"I would not have been afraid," he spoke and their eyes met for a fleeting moment, there was a brief pause. "Alright, back to the Stetler topic. I suggest we head back and brace ourselves for what's in store," he finished.

"What do you think is in store?" Ryan asked.

"I think Rick would be on his way to the board printing out the letter demanding our resignation," Horatio sneered.

Everyone shuddered at the thought. By the end of the day, Horatio had offered Eric and Ryan a place to sleep at his cottage. He had two extra rooms to spare. Alexx would stay with Calleigh. They would all meet Rodney at Horatio's cottage tomorrow at noon. They all knew that sleep would not come easily.

"Sleep tight Calleigh," Horatio whispered as he kissed her goodnight.

"Can't you stay here tonight?" she spoke and tighten her arms around his waist.

"Hmm, I would if I could but it won't be appropriate--at this point of time," he grinned and she knew, one day she would get the chance to sleep in his arms.

Horatio peeled himself from Calleigh and slipped into Rodney's rented car along with Eric and Ryan. They left for the cottage.

**-0-**

_End of Chapter 3. Yes, finally, they confessed. I hope it was fluffy enough. Next chapter in progress._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. If there was a delay, my apologies. I hope this chapter would solve the 'Stetler' problem.**

**Enjoy.**

**-0-**

Rick Stetler sat himself comfortably in the chair and waited. He checked his watch. 8am. Right on time. The door flung open and a chubby looking man trudged into the room. He took off his black robe and hung it on the stand. He avoided pleasantries and went straight to business.

"What do I owe this pleasure Stetler?" he spoke heartily.

"I am here regarding the complain of a day shift team in the Miami Dade Lab. As you know, these people have left without any prior notice what-so-ever and a letter of resignation is mandatory Your Honour," Rick put on his best authourity facade.

"CSI problems eh? Let me ask, who is the supervisor?" the judge asked.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine," Rick spoke.

"You're kidding," the judge spoke after a pause. "Caine? You want Lt Caine to resign? Are you out of your mind Stetler? I've done you favours but Lt Caine is not the kind you can just dispose off whenever you like," his voice was strident and adamant.

"You--you know him Your Honour?" Rick stuttered, he can't believe this.

"Of course I know him. I was nearly cheated by a friend of mine. I was blamed for a murder I didn't do and he managed to get me out of the mess. Sorry Stetler but this one, I'll have to pass," the judge spoke as the phone rang, he dismissed his visitor and answered the phone.

Rick stood and hurried out. That wasn't his first. Every judge in the building seemed to know who Horatio was. He clenched his jaw and his hands balled into a fist. He turned down the hallway and decided to take matters into his own hands. He will find a way to bring Horatio and his wonderful, little team down.

**-0-**

Horatio woke up worried and drenched in sweat. He had a dream last night which turned into a viscid nightmare. He dreamt that he was in the lab with Calleigh, talking about getting married and spending their honeymoon in New Zealand. Then, Rick had appeared out of no where and lunged towards her with a knife. Then he ran out and left Calleigh bleeding on the floor. Horatio had screamed Calleigh's name but was woken up by a bewildered Eric. Horatio woke up hastily. He splashed cold water onto his face and poured himself a cup of coffee. Then, he stepped out into the cool, morning air and sat on the sand. It was only 9:48am. He wondered if he was really going to have to keep this relationship a secret. He could manage but he doubt if he could each time he sees Calleigh walk down the halls. We knew he would be tempted to grab and hug her. But discipline was what he needed. He would refrain himself but he knew, his thoughts would be on her the whole day.

"But of course, that depends if we still have our jobs," he sighed sadly and heard someone approaching.

"H?" it was Ryan.

The younger man sat beside him, unafraid and willing to lend a listening ear.

"What's up?" he asked.

Horatio looked at Ryan. The CSI have proved to be a great friend and a good listener. He decided to see what advise he had to offer.

"Nothing much. How are you coping with the cases?" he started with small talk.

"It's great. Science have always amused me in so many different ways," he smiled sincerely.

"Good. I noticed that you're getting along well with the team," he spoke.

"I try. It was difficult at first. I know how it felt like to lose a close friend. Everyone just needed some time to heal the wound. It took me a whole year to get over the loss of a friend of mine," he replied easily.

"Hmm, you're not getting along well with Rick though," Horatio smiled.

"I think Rick is just trying to do his job and it happens to be busting our asses everytime we screw up. That will definitely make him the bad guy," he chuckled. "Were you two always this fiesty towards each other?" he asked curiously.

"Well," he nearly chuckled. "I try my best to understand him but he always ends up on my list," he frowned.

"Yeah, I noticed. It's a lot like Eric and I. I knew Speedle was his friend and I understand if he feels that way about me," Ryan admitted. "In other words, I'm not his number one fan but despite that, we could get a case done together if we just put our differences aside. Rick is a difficult person to get along with but in the end, it always comes to one thing. The team. If we put our heads together, we can work miracles."

"Hmm, let's just hope Rick is in a happy mood today," Horatio said and sipped his coffee.

Eric came out and announced that Rodney have arrived to help with the packing. They went inside and switched the radio to full blast. It was a much preferred alternative to the silence that falls upon them each time they don't speak. It overcomed the underlying questions surging in their minds and looming around in the cottage. Horatio went into his room and started emptying the closet. Eric and Ryan made their beds and had a quick shower. When they all appeared again, the living room was clean. Rodney sat on the sofa, sipping some juice and smiled at them. They joined him and sat in silence as they waited for the ladies, the radio blared above their heads.

They arrived with the help of another taxi. Calleigh had insisted that Rodney stayed with the men while she packed with Alexx. They made their way to the cottage and found them sipping juice and telling funny stories of the girls they have hooked up with when they were young.

"I once had a crush on this girl from camp. I was in the boy's camp and she was obviously in the girl's camp. So it was a kind of lore that if you liked someone, you meet them at the rock up the hill. It was called 'Kissing Rock' but us guys called it 'The Make-Out Rock'," they laughed as Ryan continued. "So I met her and she was this gorgeous blonde, no offense H, and I kissed her then I felt this sharp pain on my lips and it was actually her braces!" they laughed again as Ryan blushed.

"You cut your lip on her braces?" Eric laughed.

"Well yeah and I didn't know till she pointed out that my lip was bleeding. So she cried and told me not to meet her anymore and ran back to her camp," Ryan spoke and managed a sad smile.

They all laughed again as the women walked in with lugagges.

"All set?" Calleigh spoke as the laughing died.

Horatio nodded and so did the rest. He switched off the radio and everyone stared at him, as if expecting a speech.

"Whatever happens, we'll have to stick together," he spoke simply and everyone thought it was perfect.

They got up and left for the rented car.

**-0-**

He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He would love to see the look on Horatio's face now. He ran a hand through his bushy hair and gingerly picked up the envelope on his bed. He had finally found a way to bring that red-headed lieutenant down. Along with his team. He nodded in content.

"Score," he sneered as he walked towards his car and drove towards the police-station.

**-0-**

Horatio lifted his arm and draped it around Calleigh as she rested her head on the crook of his neck. The group had generously offered them the privacy of the back seat. She sighed and snuggled into his chest. It was a new feeling for Horatio, being in such close contact with a person. Especially with someone you loved. He remembered his final hug with Yelina. It was a sad depart. Watching her leave with his brother, never knowning if he would see his sister-in-law again. He realised, at that very moment while he hugged his bullet-girl, that he wanted to see Yelina again but only because he missed her like a brother to a sister. He wondered how Ray Juniour was and if he and Raymond were getting along well. Then he thought of Suzie and Madison, Raymond's other family that practically no one knew about. His family. He loved them. Now, he wondered if he would have a new addition to the family. Calleigh. He smiled. Someday, she would be his family. He could feel how small she was and she was enjoying the fact that he liked to cuddle.

"Horatio?" Calleigh murmured.

"Hmm?" he ran a finger slowly down the length of her forearm.

"What do yousuppose Rick is going to do to the team?" she spoke quietly.

"I don't know," he replied to ease the troubled sound of her voice.

"Horatio," she squirmed and pulled her face back to look at him, so close. "I don't want to lose you," she entreated and placed a gentle hand on his chest.

Horatio looked at her and tried to register what she had just said. Her eyes gleamed, expressing her feelings so lucidly. He thought of all the other things she could have said but yet, those six words hit him like an anvil. His voice trembled as he spoke.

"I don't want to lose you too," he managed and gulped.

"What if Rick decides to fire us?" tears welled in her eyes as guilt overcomed her senses. "I'm so sorry," she gulped.

"Hey, Rick is not the one making that decision. And this--this is not your fault," he spoke and pulled her into a bear hug. "We'll see what happens okay," he whispered and kissed thecrown of her head.

She fell asleep in his embrace, her mind peaceful and calm as the drive progressed on towards the airport.

**-0-**

"Amy," Rick greeted the woman behind the reception counter. "Have Horatio or anyone from his team left a message?" he asked.

"No," she replied curtly, she too, had a grudge against the IAB agent.

"Thanks," he nodded and walked away.

Rick walked down the halls, thinking howwonderful it would be if Horatio was not around to annoy him. He turned and walked till he reached the entrance door but didn't exit. Instead, he leaned against the wall and waited. He could wait all day because he knew, the wait would be worth while. Each time a car parked outside, he would jerk to see who alighted from the car. When it wasn't them, he would wait again.

**-0-**

The taxi stopped right by the curb as everyone got out and stretched their backs. It would be a dreary day ahead and the worst was yet to come. Horatio went to the boot and passed everyone their luggages. Luckily, there weren't many. They trudged up the steps and was quickly surrounded by men in uniforms. Each of them were taken by the arm and led into the interrogation room on the second floor. Wise enough, Rick had chosen the one which was rarely used. There were six chairs and one was already occupied. Rick sneered and swivelled in his chair, much like a child spinning around instead of a grown man. He gestured towards the chairs and they all sat quietly, anticipating the worst. Three policemen marched in and took their positions. One by either corner of the wall and one by the door. Horatio slipped his sunglasses off and his eyes gleamed. He had not lost his ability to intimidate people during interrogation.

"So, mind telling me why everyone suddenly decided to run off?" Rick started foolishly.

"Running away would be an understatement Stetler. We just went overseas," Horatio spoke, commencing the fight for his team.

"Went overseas? C'mon Horatio. You know better than that. You went there to get one of your CSIs who had ran away," his voice was unusually convivial, then his tone changed. "Your team has gotten quite a number of complaints. From suspects, families of victim. Some even said you did not allow them to collect the victim's personal belongings. Now I don't know about you but I think that's being a little heartless," he spoke, taunting Horatio.

"Hey, we needed those things," Eric blurted angrily. "It's not like we used them for own personal use-"

"Stay out of this Eric," Rick snapped but Horatio fought back.

"You do not--talk to my team like that. If you want to find trouble Rick, you start with me. Are we understood?" Horatio looked him.

"Sure," Rick looked at him. "Whatever."

"It was not about being heartless. We needed the items to assist us in the investigation and it worked," Horatio spoke firmly. "The problem now is not about our cases Rick. So get on with it," Horatio nearly blurted but eyed him coldly instead.

"Whoa, relax Horatio. I have this--" he slipped a letter out of his jacket and slid it across the table. "Letter and it says there that your letter of resignation would be the first thing I need to see on my table tomorrow morning," he sneered.

Horatio smiled easily. He didn't know what it was but Rick have never succeeded in threatening him. Each time, Horatio would become blasé very easily by Rick's little ruse of trying to get to his team and complaining to the board of every single thing they did. His voice was like a clown's cackle and his expression always reminded him of a man entertaining a baby. He stifled a chuckle as the thought hit him. He took the envelope and slipped out a red piece of paper. He red it with ease and some level of humour. He found everything hilarious and amusing. He squinted at the signature at the bottom.

"Greenhill?" he thought for a while. "That sounds familiar."

Just then, two more officers entered. One was from the board, the other was someone Horatio didn't recognize. Probably another agent.

"You can take them now," Rick spoke.

"That won't be necessary," Horatio countered and everyone looked at him.

"It won't?" Rick spoke in a mocking voice.

"Nope. You see Rick. I--am a CSI. And you can't fool a CSI," his eye-brows rose with amusement.

"What, are you talking about?" Rick asked, eyes shifting.

"Mhhm. You know very well what I'm talking about," Horatio pushed harder.

"Horatio, can you explain?" Rick stuttered.

"Explain this Rick," Horatio lifted the letter in front of Rick's face.

"Am I supposed to be amused by this?" Rick joked.

"Why, don't you be amused by this fake signature you have at the bottom right--here," Horatio pointed at the signature.

Rick stared at the signature and shifted his glance directly at Horatio who smiled and lowered the paper.

"Whoops," Horatio grinned. "Didn't see that coming didn't you Rick," he finished with hostility.

"Fake? C'mon Horatio. Look at him, his coming up with ridiculous excuses," Rick turned to the two men who stared at him.

One of the men took the letter and squinted at the signature.

"What's wrong with it?" the taller one asked, squinting at the paper.

"Gentlemen, I think we all know, with the exception of Rick here, that Greenhill signs his name with a capital letter 'G'," Horatio leaned in his chair and smiled at Calleigh who beamed back at him.

The shorter man took the paper and looked at the signature. He lowered it and shot Rick an incredulous stare.

"You forged a judge's signature?" his voice held a tinge of surprise. "Mr Stetler, you do know that by law, you have commited a felony-"

"Wha? A felony? I didn't forge it," everyone stared at him, unconvinced. "I swear. I didn't forge the thing."

"Well then, perhaps we should get the assistance of Judge Greenhill himself," Horatio took out his cellphone and pretended to dial a number.

Rick stared at the phone and hesitated.

"Wait," Rick spoke, Horatio shot him a stolid stare. "I--I forged it but it was only because-"

"Rick Stetler, you are under arrest for fraudulent," the large officers surrounded Rick as the shorter man spoke, they picked him off the chair with ease. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney-"

Rick was brought away. He sneaked a last, spiteful look at the group and got dragged through the door and down the gloomy hallway.

Everyone sat in silence as the door slowly closed with a soft thud. Then, they turned to face Horatio who had rested his arm on the back of Calleigh chair, much more at ease than earlier that day.

"How did you know?" Calleigh was the first to break the silence.

"I did a case on Greenhill once. He wasn't the murderer but he was a suspect," Horatio smiled.

Calleigh jumped and hugged him. Everyone got up and embraced one another. It was a huge sigh of relieve to still have their jobs and it was all thanks to Horatio. He had a memory the size of an elephant as far as anyone knew. Calleigh was beaming and so were Eric and Ryan. Alexx thanked Horatio with a tight bear hug.

"Bless you sweety," she whispered into his ears and released him.

The tall agent who was in the room earlier entered and cleared his throat. The group stared at him curiously.

"You do realize that there will be some cut backs on your salary. Every trip overseas should be given the green card by the head supervisor. Besides that, you're all free to go," he smiled warmly and left.

They walked in a line, hands wrapped around each other's waist. Smiles plastered on their faces as they left the building. It was a wonderful day to celebrate their return to the lab.

**-0-**

_Five months later..._

"Hey Ted, I heard you'll be on parole tomorrow," his tall cell-mate asked him.

"Yeah, freedom at last," he grinned.

"Listen," the man spoke in a low voice. "I need to ask you a favour-"

"Whoa Rick. I'm on parole, you can't just-"

"No Ted. Just this once. C'mon, you owe me. Remember what almost happened last month," Rick whispered.

There were rumours that Ted was a man of his words and Rick was testing him.

"Hey, look. I know you saved my life but you can't just go around asking if someone will do you a favour. What is so important anyway?" Ted asked as he climbed onto the top bunk.

"I need this guy finished off," Rick spoke as he slipped a magazine picture under the man's mattress. "If you have the time, take a good look. He's got a girl and if you can get to her, it'll be better," he spoke with much rancour in his voice.

"I haven't agreed to do this favour for you Rick so don't get excited," Ted muttered and rollled onto his side.

Midnight came swiftly. Ted tossed in his bed, sweat trickled down his muscular neck as he murmured in his sleep. It was another bad dream but one he couldn't escape. He woke up with a vengeance and cursed out loud. He hopped off the bed spryly and went to the sink. The cooling water ran down the length of his back, his singlet drenched and clung onto his skin.

He turned to look at his sleeping cell-mate. Then, he searched for the picture under his mattress. Slipping it out, he looked at it under the dim light outside his cell.

"A red-headed man?" he chuckled at himself and shot Rick a disgruntled look.

He looked at the magazine cutting again and read the small article by the side. The wry smile on his face disappeared.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

That name rang a bell somehow. His muscles tensed as he shoved the paper back under his mattress. He dropped onto the wooden chair by the wall and stayed that way till dawn.

**-0-**

"Stay out of trouble Ted. I don't want to see your face again until your parole is up," the officer behind the counter snickered as the belongings were passed through the small hole at the bottom.

"Sure thing Ron," Ted grinned and slipped on his watch.

The rest, he placed them in a paper bag and followed another officer to the front gate. This was the beginning of a new chapter for Ted. Freedom was his at last. He waved at the rest of the cell-mates as the gate creaked open. He stepped out and felt a wave of happiness hit him.

"Hey Ted," a person called him.

He turned and saw Rick looking through the fence.

"Geez, why do you always have to spoil my moment?" Ted frowned and spread his arms out.

"Sorry about that but have you-"

"Yeah, I've seen the picture. It's with me right now. What do you want me to do with him?" Ted asked.

"Anything you wish but make it painful. I wanted to pass you a picture of his girl. Her name is Calleigh Duquesne," Rick slipped another magazine cut-out though the fence.

"Whoa, Calleigh Duquesne? That hot blonde? Dang, how did he get a chick like that?" Ted chuckled and stared at the picture.

"You know her?"

"Sure I know her. I know him too. Darn cop busted me for a hundred grams of pot," he spoke like it was a pointless matter. "They're still in Miami Dade?" he asked and stuffed the picture into his pocket.

"They have to be. Ted, you're not going to disappoint me are you?" Rick almost begged.

"I'll try not to. Relax Rick, I know Caine's work. His weaknesses are my strengths," Ted hit his chest, tough and solid.

Someone yelled from the inside and Rick pulled away from the fence.

"Get him Ted. Just get him," and he walked off calmly.

**-0-**

Calleigh moved down the aisle and looked at the shelves of mozarella cheese.

"I think a packet should be enough," she spoke seemingly to the air.

Horatio came around the corner carrying a bottle of milk and ice-cream. He placed them into the trolley.

"You're the one baking," he spoke and slipped a hand around her waist.

"Aren't you going to help? It'll be fun," she shoved him away gently. "And messy," she wriggled her fingers.

"Let's take two packets," he spoke and winked.

Horatio went ahead to look at rows of pudding. Calleigh walked slowly down the aisle of confectionery products. Then, she bumped into another trolley.

"Oh, sorry," she spoke and looked up to face a burly man.

He smirked and looked down at her.

'My fault Ma'am. Nice day for shopping isn't it," he ran a finger down a few packets of baking powder.

"Yeah, you're baking too?" she asked and thought it was a sillly question. "I'm sorry but I hardly meet anyone who enjoy baking as much as I do," she smiled.

"Well, I bake when I'm depressed," he chuckled.

"Calleigh, I think we should have pudding too," Horatio spoke as he came back.

"Oh, sure," she spoke.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked and looked around.

"I was talk-" she turned but no one was there. "There was a guy here just now and he was buying some things for baking," she frowned, confused.

"Hmm, well could we have pudding?" he showed her a packet of pudding.

Calleigh laughed at his pleading expression. He looked like a little boy asking if he could have candy. She nodded and he happily placed the pudding into the trolley. They did their grocery shopping and headed towards Horatio's home. Calleigh still remembered the first time she stepped into his home. It was nothing like she had imagined. It was the day after they had returned to Miami. He thought it would be a good idea if he showed her his home. It was a mere five minute ride from the lab. They had stopped in front of a two-storey house. Inside surprised her most. It was very simply decorated but it was all Horatio. Soft orange walls which she found utterly ironic with regards to his hair. The sofa's were large and comfortable. The kitchen was very obviously frequently used. Horatio cooked his own meals. She had smiled at the thought and went on exploring. There were three bedrooms. Two were the guestrooms. She had stopped in front of the third bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he had asked.

"You don't mind if I go into your room?" she asked.

"No," he smiled softly and took her hand in his.

He led her in and she was shocked to find that it was not sphisticated at all but the opposite. It was normal with very little wall space as most of it was covered with either paintings or pictures of himself with his family or his friends. She had a new respect for the man she loved. They had walked back downstairs and prepared dinner together.

Calleigh smiled. It was hard to believe that just five months earlier, they had declared their love for each other. Her smile widened at the thought of their first kiss on the ferris wheel.

She placed the groceries onto the kitchen counter as Horatio went to change into more comfortble clothes. It was a humid eighty degrees that day and the fan was on full blast. She went into the living room and switched the CD player on. Softly, a classical music played. She went back to the kitchen and prepared the ingredients.

"So, what do we do first?" Horatio rolled his sleeves and clapped his hands together, a sure sign he was eager to start.

Calleigh eyed him and laugh.

"Well, you can make the sauce and I'll grate the cheese," she pointed out.

Horatio went straight to work diligently. He cooked the sautée garlic and onion with olive oil in a saucepan over medium heat and after a few minutes, added all the necessary ingredients. Calleigh took a bowl and grated the cheese, eyeing him surreptitiously. The tip of his tounge poking out from his lips as he frowned in concentration. His hands moved at amazing speed.

"Have you cooked pizza before Horatio?" she asked and there was a short pause.

"Not with company I haven't," she could hear his smile and continued grating the cheese.

When there was enough to build a mountain on the pizza, Calleigh stopped and went to look at the sauce. It smelled delicious. Horatio lifted the wooden spoon and offerered a taste. She slowly licked the tip of the spoon and smacked her lips.

"Wonderful," she smiled.

"Amazing," he smiled at her and turned back to his sauce.

The sauce was done so they moved on to the dough.

"This is where it gets messy," Calleigh smiled.

Calleigh sprinkled yeast and sugar over a cup of warm water. Horatio heated water, vegetable oil and salt until it became warm. Then, the yeast was stirred in. Gradually, the liquid turned into a moist sticky batter. Calleigh added a little bit more water and added in more flour to form it into a soft dough.

Horatio disposed off the wooden spoon. It was useless now. He dug his hands into the dough and began kneading it.

"Is it soft?" Calleigh asked from behind him.

"Feel it yourself," Horatio smiled and let her under his arm and stand in front of him.

Calleigh poked the dough and left tiny little holes in it.

"It's perfect but you'll have to knead it for at least another five minutes or so. Do you need any help?" she asked and turned around to face him, so close.

"If you want to," Horatio caught his breath at the sight of her eyes, they were beautiful.

"Oh well, I'd rather-"

"I mean stay--and help me," he stopped her and pinned her with his elbows.

"Oh, okay," she smiled and turned around.

Horatio took this opportunity to move slightly closer, close enough to breath in the scent of her hair. He didn't know he could feel so much love simply from kneading dough. He pushed the thought away.

"When do we have to stop?" he asked as their fingers entangled around each other.

"Until it becomes smooth and elastic," she replied easily, obviously not affected by the closure of their body.

"Mhhm, that will be forever," Horatio smiled and rested his chin on her head.

Calleigh chuckled. It took a while for the dough to smoothen. Horatio was too distracted. When it was finally done, Calleigh ducked under his arms and returned with a bowl of vegetable oil. She smothered it over the dough and told him he could wash his hands and let the dough rest for fifteen minutes.

"So, do you cook pizza often at home?" he striked up a conversation.

"I do make pizza but not often. I usually bake it when I'm in the mood for something greasy and filled with toppings. It's the ultimate junk food to satisfy your junk bone!" she smiled.

"Junk bone?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah, everyone has a junk bone," she chuckled and played with her fingers.

Horatio felt a sudden urge to run and kiss her. He could easily see the child in her. It was an amazing feeling. How did she ever make him feel like he did. He realized she brought out a whole new and different side of him. The side that wants to express his emotions and make his presence known. The side that wants to smile and just laugh whenever he wants. He loved this new side of his and he grinned.

"What's so funny?" she looked at him.

"Hmm," he stood up and walked up towards her stool.

He stared down at her with eyes displaying such enormous emotions for one woman. He lowered his head and kissed her gently. He felt her arms draped slowly around his neck and as he pulled back, her expression softened. She supressed a sigh and opened her eyes to meet his. He smiled and pulled away further. She didn't let him go.

"Calleigh, we're supposed to be baking," he shook a finger at her teasingly.

"But-"

He shook his head and smiled at the thought of her wanting more. She made a little pout face that made him laugh. They went to check on their dough.

"Perfect. Now, it's time to assemble our pizza," she took the dough and went to the lagoon.

Horatio stood beside her and watched her. She cut the dough into two equal pieces and then she passed one half to Horatio. She rolled the other half on a lightly floured surface and Horatio rolled out the other. Then, when both was flattened, they placed them in a pan and spread the sauce into the crust.

"Mm, looks delicious already," Horatio smiled and nudged her.

"Don't go drooling yet. The best is yet to come," she grinned and nudged him back.

She took the bowl of cheese and scattered them over the pizza. Horatio eyed her and his eyes gleamed. He took a handful and did the same. Oh, that was the best part! When that was done with, the rest of the topping was added. After which, more cheese was added.

"Are we eating pizza or cheese?" Horatio chuckled and Calleigh stifled a sudden outburst of laughter.

Then, the edge of the dough was folded and the crust was made. It was then placed in the oven, to be baked for another fifteen minutes. They looked at each other and went to the living room to watch television.

The phone rang and Horatio picked it up.

"My pager was off. Mhhm, I'll be right there. Is Alexx at the scene? Okay, I'll get Calleigh," he hung up.

"Who was that?" Calleigh asked from the living room.

"Eric. We've got another DB," he looked at her.

"Oh but Horatio, the pizza-"

"Do you want to wait till the timer goes off?" he asked and paused on his way to the bedroom.

"I'll wait. It's only four more minutes," she nodded.

Horatio emerged minutes later in his usual work clothes but looking at least a few years younger. She saw him to the door and received a quick kiss. She sighed happily and closed the door. She checked the timer and went back to the living room, unaware of the stranger outside.

**-0-**

**Another chapter done. Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologise for the delay. The reviews have been really kind and they have played a part in inspiring me to continue writing a good story. Thanks to those who still stay true and for not getting bored easily.**

**Enjoy.**

**-0-**

Ted eyed the Hummer as it backed down the driveway and drove away. Without the muscle getting in the way, it was easier to get to the girl. He had worked out the plan painstakingly and he prayed that it'll work or else he would have to go to extreme measures. If all plans failed, Lt Horatio Caine's pretty lady will not return to him--alive.

He crouched down low among the bushes and peeked through the small slit of the window's curtain covertly. He could see the blonde woman watching television, unbeknown and helpless. He couldn't help but grin. This was to be an easy task for him. Casually, he walked to the front porch and scanned the neigbourhood. Everything was calm and nothing stirred. Then, he spryly climbed the pipe up to the second floor as reserved as he could. Once on the roof of the porch, he went to the nearest window and climbed in.

**-0-**

Calleigh jerked at the faint thud coming from upstairs. She muted the television and stayed still, taking in any foreign sounds. She stood up slowly. Turning to the coffee table, she took out a box from underneath and opened it. Inside, there was a gun and two loaded magazines. She pursed her lips. Horatio had told her of all his secret hiding places and she had found that utterly ridiculous. Now as she stood in the still living room, she was grateful as ever. She loaded the gun and held it close. There was shuffling from upstairs and the floorboards creaked. Calleigh grew wary and stood at the foot of the staircase. Certain that it was clear of danger, she climbed upstairs. It was very gloomy and the dim light streaming down from the window across the hallway barely lit up the place. All the doors were closed. She knew she had to go on instincts. She fused in with the gloom of her surroundings and crept towards one of the doors. Another sound.

It was the second guestroom.

She took her stance in front of the door and pointed her gun straight at it. Then, holding her breath, she kicked it open but fell prey to the attackers trap. A big man thrust himself towards her with a force of an ox and hit her ribs hard. They fell backwards and nearly went down the stairs. The impact failed knock her out. She struggled but the pressure on her ribs seemed to rip her open. A rough hand covered her mouth and they were still for a moment. Then, the man slapped her unconscious and lifted her over his shoulders like a stack of hay.

Mission accomplished.

**-0-**

"Lieutenant," an officer greeted him.

"What do we have here?" he asked and slipped his sunglasses off.

"It looks like a man have killed himself sir," the young man spoke and led him into the abandoned building.

The dilapidated house seemed to shudder as he stepped in. There were no staircases leading to the second floor but the victim had apparently found a way to hang himself from the high ceiling. The walls were blackened like they were covered in soot. He took his time and surveyed the room. No weapons. No ladder. Immediately, he knew someone must have been in there. He looked at the floor. Large white marks indicated where the other person have walked. It led from the door to the spot underneath the victim, and then back out again. There were no second shoe-print nor any drag-marks. The man was carried. He inspected the victim. Baggy trousers and stained clothes with a football cap on. He looked like a mere begger on the streets.

"Now how did that happened?" a voice spoke.

"Alexx, when can we get that body down?" Horatio asked and turned to face her.

"I've gotten some help from the ME's office," she smiled and two men carrying a ladder entered.

They set out to work. The rope suspended from the ceiling was cut off and the body was scrupulously lowered onto the floor. Alexx kneeled down beside it.

"Horatio," she called.

"Hmm?" he looked at the ceiling.

"You might want to see this," her voice lowered.

Horatio looked at her, and then the body.

"Is that what I think it is?" he spoke after a long pause.

"I'm afraid so," she nodded.

He clenched his jaw and slipped on his latex gloves. He searched the pockets. Everything was empty until his fingers brushed against something hard in the back-pocket. He took it out. It was a tape-recorder. He hit the play button.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine. How are you? I would like to presume that you remembered me. You know I'd get hurt if you don't. Okay, I'm sorry for the little decoy but you are just so predictable. Stay that way and everything will go as planned Caine. You see, I've got you a little treat," there was a pause and a soft, muffled voice came. "Hey Caine, bet you want to get here fast don't you. Your girl is waiting and she don't have much time. Don't you sweetheart? Be a hero Caine and come save her. I'll be waiting," his chuckle could never be anymore hateful.

The tape ended. Horatio stared at it for a moment but his rage got the better of him. He cursed out loud but a warm hand stopped him from going any further.

"Horatio?" Alexx spoke.

"He has Calleigh," he snarled.

"You know him?" she asked.

"He sounds familiar but I-," his breathing became shallow. "I can't-" he struggled

"Let's get back to the lab okay sweety," Alexx wrapped an assuring arm around his shoulders and led him out.

**-0-**

"Eric, tell me you've got a hit," Horatio spoke from the doorframe.

Tyler and Eric turned to face him. His face contorted in distress and his frown deepend as he waited for their reply. Eric started to answer but Tyler stopped him.

"We are--going to match the voice Horatio. We just need a few more time," he smiled and Horatio nodded, walking out slowly.

"Why didn't you tell him we didn't get a match?" Eric frowned.

"Eric, did you see the look on his face? Honestly, it scares me to see him like that," Tyler spoke grimly and turned back to the computer.

"But how are we going to find this guy? You just told H-"

"Relax alright. I've got this under control. I just need you, to go there and talk to Horatio. He needs help right now," Tyler spoke and ignored Eric when he started to protest.

As the CSI left, Tyler took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey, yeah it's me. Listen, do you still have the tape recording of prisoners admitted there between 2004 to 2005?" he spoke. "I need it for this high-profile case and all I can say is, it's very important and I need it asap."

He nodded and hung up. It was the only way to confirm who the man on the tape was. If Horatio could identify him, it would make the task faster but without a name, Tyler couldn't do anything.

**-0-**

"Hey H," Eric called and stepped beside his boss.

"Hey," came the soft reply.

"You okay?" Eric looked at his boss solemnly.

He was shocked to see the expression on the face of a man he had come to admire and respect. Horatio's eyes were downcasted and showing no signs of life. A needle seemingly pricking his heart again and again. The silent confidence and the enormous pride that always exuded off him was gone and he looked more lost than ever. He stood there in the emptiness of the hallway, overlooking the full-length window. Seemingly oblivious to the words Eric had to say.

"H, we will find her. You know that."

"Hmm, how's the search?" Horatio asked, his eyes blinking.

"We're progressing," Eric retorted, a renewed sense of hope washed over him as a flicker of life returned to his friend.

"Good. That's--good," Horatio nodded.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee or-? Anything?" Eric tried his best but it was futile.

Horatio shook his head and went to sit on the bench opposite the window. Just then, Eric's pager beeped loudly and echoed through the walls. He checked it and walked slowly away, turning around to sneak a last glance at his boss. They needed to make this right.

**-0-**

"Hey Eric, how's H?" Ryan spoke as Eric entered the room.

"Not too good I'm afraid. Tell me you've found something Tyler," he said breathlessly.

"Well, I've got good news and bad," Tyler faced the CSIs who eyed him curiously.

"Bad news first," Eric frowned.

"We have three-thousand tapes of prisoners from the year 04 to 05," Tyler looked around with contrition.

"What's the good news?" Ryan asked.

"We have, three-thousand tapes of prisoners from 04 to 05," he looked at them, there was a brief pause as they registered his words.

"That's the good news?" Ryan blinked.

"Well, yeah. Compared to the year 02 to 03, we're lucky. I mean, there were over five-thousand tapes back-"

"Ty, let's just run the tapes," Eric rubbed his face in frustration.

"Sure, take a seat gentlemen because it'll be a long ride," Tyler smiled and they obeyed.

Just then, Horatio quietly stepped into the room. They all stared at him.

"Ted. That's his first name," he fiddled with his sunglasses.

"That'll help," he smiled, the search began.

**-0-**

The knife glistened under the orange light streaming down from the large, dirty window. She squinted and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there sugar. Sleep tight? Well, wake up because it's time for your treatment," Ted sneered and sat on a low stool.

Calleigh eyed him and looked around her. She was in an abandoned warehouse. It was dirty, dusty and very big. She could see flights of staircases leading to some unknown places. She shifted in her position and realized her hands were restrained.

"Oh, sorry about that baby," Ted smiled and went towards her, pointing the knife.

She gulped but the knife went behind her back and she felt the tape around her wrists loosened.

"There you go," Ted winked at her and went back to his stool.

"Where am I?" she spoke.

"Somewhere," came the curt reply.

She regarded the man. Muscular, shaved head, beady eyes and thin lips. He could easily bring her down if she decided to fight back. He had a tattoo of a number of some kind on his right forearm. His body jerked slightly as he sliced on a piece of branch, woodchips gathered between his heavy boots.

"What do you want from me?" she eyed the silver of the knife.

"From you? Well, I just need you to be a good girl and listen to me. Your boyfriend will come after you soon," he spoke.

"What do you want from him?" she asked.

"Lady, this is not interrogation time so just keep quiet," he paused for a while and when she didn't answer, he continued his work.

The light pouring down from the window slowly became alongated. She estimated it was around late noon. Ted stood up from his stool after hours of chipping wood. He kneeled down by a large duffel bag and took out two packets of sandwhiches. He tossed her one and smiled when she caught it.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything to you. I could but I won't. So there's nothing to be scared about," he spoke and took a chunk out of the sandwhich.

"You kidnapped me and expect me to not be afraid? What are you, a monk disguised as a convict?" she frowned.

Ted looked at her and grinned.

"Not a monk. I am a convict but so what. I'm doing this for a reason and--" he stopped her from speaking. "And I'm not going to tell you what. Eat your sandwhich. I've got work to do," he chewed and watched as she ate hers slowly.

**-0-**

"His name is Ted Reiner. Caught for possesion of drugs and-"

"Sexual assault," Horatio finished Eric's sentence.

"Yes. His on parole for two weeks."

"Anything else?" Horatio asked.

"We, uh, still don't know where he is," Ryan said.

"Not necessarily," Alexx stood at the door and looked at them. "I was told there was a mail for Horatio," she held up a small package.

Horatio took it with trembling hands. He looked around the table, at his friends, and opened the package. Inside, was another tape recorder. He pressed the play button.

"Hey H. That's what they call you eh? Okay, now that I seem to have gotten your utmost attention, I think it's time we met. Yeah, Calleigh here is getting a little restless. No wires, no cops, alone. Meet me under the bridge at 6pm sharp and don't bring a car. No guns. Just bring yourself. I know, rules are rules and if you don't abide by them, a knife will slit across this pretty neck," there was a muffled gasp. "And Horatio--don't be late," the tape ended with an dreadful click.

"Horatio, you're not thinking of going there yourself, are you?" Alexx held his shoulder.

"I have to," he replied calmly. "He'll kill her."

"We don't know that for sure," Eric was the only one they could count on. "Calleigh is still alive and he didn't ask for a ransom. This is personal," he finished thoughtfully.

"Yes, it's personal but why would he take Calleigh? Not me?" Horatio appeared utterly lost.

"It could be another one of his decoy. We have to get a vest strapped on you quick," Eric looked at Horatio who nodded quietly back.

**-0-**

Horatio looked at himself in the mirror. The dim light of the restroom made him look pale. His stomach churned nervously as the thought of meeting the kidnapper sunk in. Whatever this man had in store, it can't possibly be harmless. It had to be something more. This involved Calleigh and made the matters even more dreadful to think of. He shook his head and sighed deeply. At such a dire situation, he recalled a distant poem his mother taught him.

_All people have abilities with weaknesses and strengths,  
They build them up and over time increase them by great lengths.  
But there is a power from within, more troublesome than any mess,  
With power and strength great enough to shut out happiness.  
A veil of discomfort, a wave of rejection, a voice that drags you down,  
A sleepless malice in disguise, like a terrorist dressed as a clown.  
When released from within its owner it affects his friends and neighbours,  
It wears them out and wears them down, like painful endless labours.  
Yet still inside there is hope for all to withstand this treacherous power,  
A vast energy, a radiant spell, an evil banishing shower.  
It brings love and peace, the warmth of fleece, with joy to fill our hearts,  
A never-ending happiness that spreads throughout our parts.  
It's confidence that empowers us to achieve our lifetime goals,  
Our hopes and dreams, or so it seems, to fill the gaps within our souls._

The poem, he repeated and felt his strength grew. Word by word he memorized and made his mind clear. A smile blossomed and coloured his stolid features. He stared at himself again in the mirror. A new Horatio, one that will seize the day no matter what. With his heart filled with love and his mind cleared of troubles except for a single mission, he stepped out of the gloominess and into the light of the hallways.

Whatever it takes, he will get Calleigh back.

Again.

**-0-**

He felt like being in a cowboy scene. Under the bridge was stillness and silence. Only the breeze seemed to howl in his ear and tousled his hair. The vest hugged his body but his head was bare. He blinked awkwardly, his sunglasses was no where to be seen. In the distance, he could make out a figure. Walking slowly towards him under the shade of the bridge. Like a mosaic, the person slowly became clear as it drew nearer

"Calleigh," he called out loud.

"Don't make a move Horatio," a voice boomed from somewhere.

Horatio stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Calleigh. His eyes travelled down from her frightened eyes to the speaker strapped around her abdomen. Smart. A wire might have caused frequency and the cover might have been blown.

"Where are you Ted?" Horatio spoke loud enough to make the speaker cackle.

"Where am I? You don't want to know about me. Look at that girl in front of you. Follow her" Horatio frowned and looked at Calleigh.

She nodded slowly and turned around. He followed, making sure he was a good five steps behind.

She led him to a large abandoned warehouse a few minutes away from the bridge.

"Can't have anyone follow you H," the speaker cackled again.

He was about to speak when Calleigh disappeared into the darkness of the entrance. Just then, a figure jumped out of the nearby bushes and lunged at him with fury. The man yelled out a battle-cry and threw himself onto Horatio. They fell back and wrestled in the tall grass.

"Hey H," Ted sneered and pointed the tip of the knife at the delicate skin on his neck.

"Ted," Horatio scoffed and pushed him away, causing a thin snag on his neck.

They scrambled to their feet. Horatio pressed his palm to his neck and felt the warm trickle of blood. It wasn't deep. He clenched his teeth.

"Didn't expect this did you," Ted snide and grinned.

"I expected nothing and everything Ted," came the reply.

Ted attacked clumsily and missed Horatio's abdomen. Horatio grabbed Ted by the arm and neck and forced him down onto the grass. He balled his fist and punched the burly man. Ted yelled and grabbed Horatio by the neck. All blood restricted and his brain was going into a stupor state. The snag burned fiercely as his skin got pulled. With his knee, he jabbed the man's stomach and the clutch loosened. He pushed his palm onto Ted's chin and pushed his head back in an agonizing position.

"Arrrgh!" Ted snarled.

"Big mistake Ted," Horatio pushed his head back harder. "Big mistake."

With his other free hand, he gave a strong, viscious blow to Ted's jaw. Sending him into unconsciousness.

Horatio stood up hastily and ran towards the entrance but a figure stopped him. He fell backwards.

"Calleigh!" Horatio breathed a sigh and ran to catch her in his arms.

She fell into his embrace as her knees buckled.

"Oh Horatio," she sobbed and clutched his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. It's over now."

"Yargh!" Ted screamed and pointed a gun at Horatio.

"No!" Calleigh screamed.

Horatio pushed her away and attacked Ted with vigour. They fought with the gun dangerously being flung around in the air. Ted forced the gun down and pointed it towards Horatio's chest. Horatio fought back and then, a loud bang echoed around them. Calleigh covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh Horatio," she stared at Ted's opened eyes but her kidnapper slowly fell to the ground.

Horatio turned around, holding the gun to his stomach and letting it fall to the ground. His hands were bloodied and his face contorted in disgust as he moved away from the body lying at his feet. Calleigh hugged him then faced him, keeping her hands on his sweaty neck.

"You okay?" she asked.

He gave no reply. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her. With all of his heart and with all that he could offer. He solemnly thanked God for such luck. For keeping his loved one alive and safe. He dared not raise his hands for fear he might smother her with the man's blood. He felt the hands on his back tighten and clutched his jacket. He backed away.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked and looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine. No, he said he won't hurt me and he didn't," she smiled sadly.

They turned around and walked away, hands wrapped around each other. In the distant, the howling of police sirens grew louder. Two Hummers came into view from the stretch of empty tar and grass. They stopped and the team stepped out, running towards their friends and embracing each other.

**-0-**

Horatio stepped out of the Hummer. Slipped his jacket and sunglasses on and locked the car's door. He entered the building and was happily greeted by anyone he passed by. He walked down the busy hallways and stopped in his tracks, admiring the woman in his office. He stepped in and she stood up. They embraced and kissed. Both a form of their usual greeting.

"So, what have you got in mind that you couldn't tell me last night?" Calleigh smiled and eyed him as he leaned back on the table.

"Mhhm, I've done a lot of thinking and I thought, why not just make it simple. We can have it by the beach, white tents, at sunset," his expression became distant and dreamy.

"Alright Horatio. Don't tempt me. That sounds perfect," she smiled and leaned forward. "What about guests?"

"Well that is Eric's job. Of course, the team and close friends are invited," he smiled and sat in the empty chair beside her.

"Hmm, I can't wait to head back to New Zealand," Calleigh sighed.

"I wonder how Rodney is doing," Horatio rested his arms on her chair as she leaned into his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine but for now, I think we should get back to work. We can discuss this later" she stood up but Horatio held her wrist.

She looked at him and smiled softly. She leaned forward and planted a nice, long kiss before setting off.

**-0-**

"H, I've already delivered the invitation to those on the list. I have some other guests in mind that you might want to consider adding to the list too," Eric spoke as they walked down the hallway to the Hummer.

"Hmm?" Horatio looked at Eric.

"Yeah, uhm, Yelina," Eric looked at his boss who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yelina?" he repeated.

"Well apparently, she received news from one of her colleagues here that you were getting married and she, uh, just returned yesterday."

"By herself?" Horatio asked.

"Uhm, with Ray Juniour."

"Alright. I'll, uh, I'll need to talk to her first," Horatio spoke, uncertain.

"H, you're sure?" Eric asked.

"Uh, yah. It's probably a good idea to talk to her about this matter. Thank you Eric," Horatio smiled and walked away.

Horatio sat in his Hummer and stayed there for a while. He pondered deeply. Yelina and Ray Jnr was back. His family was back in Miami. He cursed himself. He should have thought of this sooner. He should have known Yelina would get news from her friends here. Apparently, her friends knew that they once had feelings for each other. He started the engine. Whatever it was, it would have to be discussed later. He needed to concentrate on his job.

Though he doubt he could.

**-0-**

**Chapter 5 completed finally. As always, reviews would be much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 needed some time to complete due to time constraint. I managed to squeeze in some time for the story and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Enjoy**

**-0-**

8pm and the case have finally been closed. It has been an exhausting day for all of them. The swing shift have been hit with a contagious case of the flu. There weren't any extra helpers to back them up so Horatio's team was called up. They have been working for more than twelve hours straight. When Eric came and announced that the killer have evidently confessed to the murder case they were working on, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. A total of three, strenuous cases were closed. Eric and Ryan had departed together, off to the bar for a welcoming drink. Alexx stayed, claiming she still had bodies to tag. Horatio and Calleigh were left alone as they sat in the Hummer. Thinking of where to go next. Horatio shifted in his seat and turned to face her.

"Calleigh, I uh, need to talk to you about something," he started.

"Spill it Horatio. I know something's been bothering you the whole day," she smiled.

"Okay. Yelina returned together with Ray Juniour yesterday," he spoke bluntly.

"Oh, uh, that's great. So now they could come to our--wedding," she looked away.

"Calleigh," Horatio tilted his head to look at her. "Calleigh, Yelina is my sister-in-law. I'm over her. I have you," he took her hand gently and watched as their fingers entertwined.

"What about her?" Calleigh turned and faced him.

"How she feels about me, is something I cannot prevent or change," he spoke softly. "I love Yelina, but only to the extent of a brother-in-law to a sister-in-law. Do you see what I mean?"

"I do," she sigh and covered his hand with hers. "It's not that I'm afraid but, it just--feels unnatural for me to get in the way."

"What's unnatural is that if she still has feelings for me because she has Ray now and we're family. There is nothing unnatural about us. I love you and if she can't accept that, I can't go anything about it."

Calleigh smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Calleigh, I'm happy with you. And I want to be happy with you for the rest of my life. Don't ever think otherwise," he smiled.

With that, they drove to Yelina's house. It has been some time since Horatio had last stepped into that house. A bitter-sweet feeling suddenly engulfing his thoughts. He glanced over at Calleigh who looked back at him, smiling. She knew Horatio was right and she trusted him with all of her heart. Yelina was her friend and she would feel dreadful to be the cause of her unhappines but she had Horatio now and if Yelina couldn't see the joy they shared, it would be her loss. The drive lasted for a few minutes and the next thing they knew, they were standing in front of Yelina's door.

"I love you Calleigh," Horatio breathed and held her hand.

"I know. I love you too," she smiled and tighten her hands around his.

**-0-**

The doorbell rang. Yelina looked up from the papers she was reading and stood up.

"Who is it Mom?" Ray Jnr came into the living room.

"I'll go check who it is," she smiled and opened the door.

"Uncle Horatio!" Ray Jnr beamed and ran towards his uncle.

"Hey there buddy!" Horatio greeted back and hugged him.

"Horatio? Calleigh?" Yelina smiled, obviously surprised.

"Yelina, how are you?" Calleigh smiled back and felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"I'm fine," Yelina spoke above Calleigh's shoulder and released her. "You never changed," she teased and turned to Horatio.

"Yelina," Horatio greeted.

"Hi Horatio," Yelina smiled at him and they embraced warmly.

"Uncle Horatio, do you want to see the photo albums of the pictures we took?" Ray tugged on Horatio's arm.

"You bet I do," he let himself get pulled into the living room.

Calleigh smiled and stepped in. Horatio was pulled down into the sofa and a box of photo albums was placed on his lap. Ray Juniour talked unremittingly of how wonderful Brazil was and all the friends he made. Horatio smiled and laughed along with him as they flipped through the albums.

"How's the lab doing?" Yelina asked her as she poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Oh, it's been great. Very tiring but that's the job," she smiled and politely accepted the coffee. "How was your stay in Brazil?"

"Wonderful. We had a lot of fun there. It's really nice to see the faces of people I used to work with though. Oh, I can't even describe how much I missed being a detective," Yelina smiled.

"Well, it's a satisfying job," Calleigh sipped her coffee.

"And this was when Mom and Dad had dinner by the sea. I took the picture," Ray smiled proudly.

"I would say you've got some skills there buddy," Horatio smiled and so did Ray.

"Ray, why don't you prepare the table," Yelina spoke and Ray obeyed. "We haven't had dinner. Would you like to join us?" she smiled.

Horatio turned to Calleigh who smiled and nodded.

"We'd love to Yelina. We're sorry if we're troubling you-"

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all," Yelina beamed and went into the kitchen.

Dinner was nothing special but indeniably delicious. It was quiet but comfortable. By the end of it, Ray retired back to his room. The adults sat in the living room.

"I wanted to congratulate the both of you," Yelina broke the silence. "I'm very glad you could finally find someone you would want to spend the rest of your lives with."

"Thank you," Calleigh smiled.

"Oh and," Horatio slipped out a card from his jacket. "The invitation to our wedding. I hope you can make it."

"Of course I can Horatio. I would not miss it for anything," her hair bounced as she spoke.

Calleigh eyed Yelina for a while. Guilt took over. She turned to look at Horatio who shook his head a little. No, she can't be there. She decided it best if she left the two alone.

"I need to use the restroom for a while," she got up without waiting for a single response.

She hurried to the kitchen and took her time. They were alone now and it would be a good time for them to settle anything that might have been left behind in that hanger months ago. She heard voices as she closed the bathroom door.

**-0-**

Yelina looked at her feet and avoided eye contact. Horatio stared at her and smiled.

"How's Ray?" was the first thing he asked.

"He's doing great. Being away from the chaos of the city have really helped him to start over," she answered.

"Mhhm. Ray Juniour seems happy to return."

"He missed you. Everyone did. Including me," their eyes met.

"I missed all of you too. I'm, uh, glad you could make it to the wedding," he smiled.

"I want to be there. For you. For Calleigh," her eyes bore into him. "I'm sorry, for leaving you so suddenly-"

"No, I made you leave. Remember," he spoke.

"Yes but still I, you-" she paused. "We, were almost heading somewhere and then Raymond's case came up and I just got confused so-"

"Yelina, it's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about. Raymond is alive and that is all that matters," his voice was low, almost whispering. "I'm happy we can have him back in our lives."

"Horatio, please don't. I never told him about us and it was hard, each day having to live with the lie. I--I find that I don't love Raymond anymore," Yelina looked away, Horatio's frown deepened.

"When did you realize this?" Horatio asked gravely.

"When you told me of what could have happened if I had not married Raymond. That was when I started thinking. It came to me in my sleep and when I woke up, I just knew I-" she looked at him.

"Yelina, I love Calleigh. There have been days I've asked myself this question and when you left, you gave me your answer. Calleigh have been right under my nose and I was so blinded by you that I didn't see her," he tilted his head. "Now, I find myself loving her. With all of my heart."

Yelina's eyes turned glassy. Horatio gulped and his hands played with his sunglasses.

"I'm not asking you to come back. I can see that you two are very happy together. But Horatio, for as long as I live, I will never love another man like I love you. And I always will," came her reply.

Horatio stared at her. The woman he once loved but left him for another man who shared hisown flesh and blood. Now they sat there, talking of the yesteryears and how drastically it has changed, emotionally. To Horatio, Yelina is a beautiful woman and sister-on-law. She has a heart of gold. Her sonwas the most amazing nephew he could have. Calleigh is a whole different matter. She's also beautiful but he wanted her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to grow old with her and have a family with her. Calleigh is not like Yelina. Calleigh is his wife-to-be and he glowed at the simplicity of it all. He smiled softly.

"I hope you'll find happiness Yelina. I really do but it would not be with me. It would be with someone great and someone you truly love," he blinked.

"Thank you. That almost happened with Rick though. I am so glad I left him," Yelina smiled softly.

"Rick's in jail," he spoke.

"What?" her eyes widened in shock. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," he retorted just as Calleigh returned.

"Hey, hope I didn't miss anything good," she smiled wryly at Horatio's wink.

"I can't believe Rick is in jail. Of course, not entirely surprised. I always knew he was a little, ignorant of the law sometimes," Yelina shook her head.

"Oh Rick. He has many surprises up his sleeves," Calleigh spoke sadly. "Horatio, I think we better head back. The swing shift is still having the flu and I have a feeling we'll be called in early."

"Hmm, true," he stood and so did their host. "It was nice seeing you and Ray Juniour again."

"Same here," Yelina smiled.

After Horatio said goodbye to Ray Juniour, they headed out. It was already half past ten by the time they were on the road back to Calleigh's house.

"How did it go?" Calleigh asked.

"She, uh, she told me she was happy for the both of us and-"

"Horatio, don't stall. I won't be surprised if she actually still has feelings for you. I'm a woman and I know this things," she smiled softly, her voice held no grudges but genuine concern.

"She does and I was even more surprised to learn that she's kept that feeling for a long time," Horatio sighed.

"Is she okay, about us getting married?"

"Well, even if she didn't approve, I couldn't tell. She seemed happy for us," came the reply.

"Horatio," a warm hand braced his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I uh, I'm okay. I just thought she would have gotten over me--like I did," his voice low and soft.

"Sometimes, a woman's love could last for a lifetime and I have to hand it to her, she seemed to take it all very well," Calleigh spoke grimly.

"Hmm, I just wish I didn't get in the way," Horatio spoke remorsefully.

"It wasn't you that got in the way. It was your heart telling you what to do," Calleigh spoke as a matter of fact.

Horatio glanced her briefly and than back to the road.

"I'm glad I'll be marrying you," he spoke after a while.

"Well, the feeling is mutual," she smiled.

The car stopped by Calleigh's front gate. They got out. As they stood there in the night, they stared into each other's gleaming eyes and happy faces.

"Yelina will be okay with it Horatio. I'm sure," Calleigh smiled.

"I know. I only see her as my sister-in-law now and it--scares me to know she dosen't feel the same way," came the unexpected reply.

Calleigh felt her features soften as she looked at him. She hugged him tight and felt his body trembled. Again, she had brought out a different side of him. He was afraid. Something in her melted. He could be so vulnerable sometimes. Afterall, he was just human when it came to feelings and getting hurt. She wondered how often he felt that way when he was alone; miserable and disheartened by all the terrible ordeals that he have experienced. All the insults he have heard being thrown at him for being the brother of a bad cop. All the rumours that he was after his brother's wife. All the things that could easily condemn a man's life and send him to perpetual state of insanity. Confusion clouding his mind and words getting swallowed away simply by imagining a life without the woman he loved and cherished.

Horatio hugged her back. The warmth that exudes off her sincerity calmed him. He released her and caught her mouth in his. When they parted, her hands cupped his face and her thumb tenderly carassed his cheek.

"Whatever happens, we stick together." her smile made him gulp.

"We will," he smiled back.

She nodded and leaned her cheek into his chest, just to hear the calm, rhythmic beating of his heart. Then she turned, and went through the opening gate. Horatio gazed at her back and blinked as she disappered behind her front door. Yes, Yelina would understand. He slipped back into his car and drove off into the night.

**-0-**

"What if it rains? The lanterns would get soaked," Ryan spoke as he untangled the wire of the lanterns.

"The lanterns would be the least of our problems. The tents need to be secure or else if it rains, it would accumulate water," Eric squinted under the brightness of the sun.

"How are the tents?" Horatio spoke came from the reception area.

"They're being set up well away from the sea. Papers stated it will be high tide at that time," Eric smiled. "Alexx have managed to clear up a section of the road for cars. Some of them would have to be parked on the grass though."

"That's fine. Where's Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"I saw her talking to Jake," Ryan spoke.

Horatio nodded and left them to their own work. He walked up the sandy pavement back to the road and spotted Calleigh talking to the wedding food supplier, Jake.

"Oh and for desert, it would be better if it was something dry and not soupy. Do you have any suggestions?" she asked and smiled as Horatio stepped beside her.

"Well, I'll have to leave that to the boss. I'll get this menu list to him and he'll ring you up by tomorrow to confirm it," Jake tipped his hat and climbed back into the lorry.

"You know, not everything have to be perfect-"

"Oh but Horatio, I want it to be. I want the memory to be lasting, so it always comes down to the food. If the food's good, than everyone will be happy," Calleigh beamed.

"Hmm, okay," he hugged her from behind.

"The tent will be set up over this side," she gestured towards the empty grass area just a few yards from the sea. "Cars will be parked across the street."

"Hi," someone spoke and they turned to face Yelina and Ray Juniour.

"Hi Uncle Horatio," Ray smiled and looked around.

"Hey Ray," Horatio smiled.

Ray looked at Eric and Ryan wrestling with the tangled wires.

"Can I help them Mom?" Ray turned to Yelina.

"Of course sweety. Don't stray too far," she spoke as the boy ran off to lend a hand. "This looks like it will be a great wedding."

"Thank you. Of course, the worst part is the planning," Calleigh chuckled. "But we try to make it fun."

"I can see that," Yelina smiled and stared at Horatio's arms on her abdomen. "I'm willing to help if you need an extra pair of hands."

"Oh. Well, it's either setting up the tables or decorating the tents," Calleigh spoke.

"I'll take both. I'm free for the rest of the week," Calleigh and Yelina walked away towards the mass dining area.

Horatio stared. The two women in his life, along with Suzie and Madison. His stomach churned excitedly and he smiled with glee. Soon, it will all become one. The circle will be complete and he could finally be happy. He turned and looked at Ray laughing with Eric and Ryan. His friends, his family. He could never feel more happier. The big day was in five day's time and everything was going smoothly. He turned around only to come face to face with a man he wasn't expecting to see in three years' time.

"What are you doing here?" he growled and slipped his sunglasses off swiftly.

"I came to apologize," the man spoke.

"For?" Horatio demanded.

"For everything Horatio. I know I was foolish. I can't believe I even tried to kill-"

Before he knew it, strong hands wrapped around his neck. Rick was pushed down onto the grass and strangled. His face turned a faint tinge of blue as his vision slowly became blur.

"H!" Eric yelled and ran towards his boss, Ryan trailing behind him.

Horatio was pulled away by four hands and was kept back at a safe distance. Rick coughed and squirmed on the grass, afraid out of his wits. Horatio lunged forward again but his friends managed to hold tightly onto their furious boss. Eventually, the tension ebbed away. Rick sat on the grass, staring blankly from one face to another. Alexx, Yelina and Calleigh joined them.

"What is he doing here?" Calleigh spoke, angered by the sight of the man she saw before her.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell us Rick?" Horatio spoke.

"I came, to apologze. To everyone. Especially Horatio and Calleigh. I, I was being stupid-"

"Hmm, I'm impressed you figured that out all by yourself. How did you get out of jail is what I want to know," Horatio sneered.

"I-I'm on parole for a week and this is just my first day," came the reply.

Rick looked at them. The faces of the team he tried to bring down and failed miserably, sending him to jail. He gulped. He deserved such hostility. He didn't expect much. He just wanted forgiveness and leave the place alive and in one piece. He looked at Yelina who stared at him, surprised and confused. Why were they treating him so aversely?

"What makes you think we'll forgive you after what you've done? It's not something people can forgive and forget Rick. You sent someone to kill Calleigh and Horatio," Eric blurted.

"You tried to kill them?" Yelina spoke, her eyes widened in bewilderment.

"No, I mean yes. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to hurt either of them. I swear," he held up his hands.

"Well if you were lucky, both of us could have ended up dead and that would have satisfied you wouldn't it Rick," Horatio's neck turned red, a sure sign he was boiling with anger.

"No, I, wouldn't feel that way. Listen, I'm sorry I sent someone to kill you. I went to jail for something I did and I guess I just needed to take it out on someone," Rick spoke, seemingly begged as he looked up at the people around him.

"Get out of here Rick and don't come back," Horatio spoke, wrapping has arms protectively around Calleigh.

"Yes Rick, you should go," Yelina looked at him coldly and turned away.

Rick opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. He got up on his feet. Despite being taller than most of them, he still felt small and threatened. He turned and walked away. The tension suddenly gone as the sight of the loathsome man disappeared into the horizon. They exchanged glances and quietly went back to work. They just hope there won't be anymoreuninvited guests stopping by.

**-0-**

**Thank you for reading. Chapter 7 is still in progress. Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, this one would not be delayed. Here is Chapter 7. Could it be my last chapter? I'm not certain. It depends if I still have some quirky ideas in my head and I could put them in context. As for now, thank you all for reading it and I hope it have been enjoyable so far.**

**Enjoy.**

**-0-**

Horatio sat on the sofa, facing the television. Calleigh leaned into him and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. It was more comfortable now. Nothing could get in the way and everything would be complete in three day's time. The phone rang, Horatio answered.

"Rodney? Hey, how are you?" Horatio looked at Calleigh. "That's good to hear. Yes, we have. I hope the reservation made it through."

Horatio nodded and smiled. Then, he passed the phone to his future wife.

"Rodney, hi!" she beamed. "It's great to hear from you. Yes, everything is going fine. Would you be at the airport waiting for us?" she asked. "Oh, that sounds even better. I will definitely be anticipating that. Alright. We'll see you then. Take care."

She hung up and continued watching the television. Horatio stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"What will you be anticipating?" he blinked.

"Hmm, nothing," she smiled deviously.

"Calleigh," he warned. "I don't like secrets."

"Horatio, it's just something that I thought of and had nothing to do you now be quiet," she smiled and ignored as he continued prompting her.

Then, the doorbell rang. They exchanged glances.

"Who could that be?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know but I'm not taking any chances," Horatio slipped off the sofa and took out a gun from under the coffee table.

He walked slowly to the door, keeping the gun down by his side.

"Who is it," he asked.

No reply. The doorbell rang again. Horatio frowned and grabbed the doorknob. Then, he opened the door swiftly and pointed the gun at Rodney's forehead.

"Whoa!" he yelled and held up his hands.

"Rodney?" Horatio let his gun down and frowned.

The two embraced and patted each other's back.

"How are you. And what are you doing here?" Horatio closed the door and invited his friend in.

"Hey Whero. I just decided to drop by and come to your wedding. We could leave for New Zealand together," he nodded.

Horatio chuckled and couldn't believe his eyes. He turned to look at Calleigh only to find her smiling at him.

"You knew about this?" he spoke and returned the gun safely back.

"Well, I won't say I knew exactly. I just had a wild guess which was apparently true," she giggled.

Then, the phone rang again. Calleigh answered it.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. "Yes, oh I'm so glad you called. Did you received the invitation? That's great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Okay, I love you too."

Rodney and Horatio looked at her enquiringly.

"He's going to come!" she shrieked.

Horatio laughed and they hugged.

"Oh, I can't wait to see your dad. I wonder how he sounds like taking in consideration that you sound like this," he smiled.

"Well I can tell you now that he has an accent like I do. Nothing surprising," she chuckled.

They all sat down and preferred talking rather than watching television. The couple-to-be could never be any happier.

**-0-**

The big day was forty-eight hours away and everyone was rushing. The tents were very beautifully decorated with purple and pink satin cloths. The tables were covered in bright white sheets. The small aisle was a carpet with rows of chairs on either sides. They would be expecting roughly fifty guests that night. The altar have been set and the minister have been called to confirm the time and place.

"Will you be needing someone to drive you here Pastor Benedict?" Eric spoke through his cell phone. "Okay. Yes, everything will be set up and we'll be expecting your arrival," he nodded and hung up.

"Hey Eric, let's see how Whero is doing with the tuxedo," Rodney called.

Eric smiled and almost chuckled. He followed Rodney through the small passage and into a room situated behind the altar. The groom was trying on his suit and jacket. There was a full length mirror by the corner and Horatio was fiddling with his bow-tie.

"Hey. How do I look?" Horatio turned and spread his arms out.

"That is not necessary," Eric spoke and stepped forward.

He lifted the collar and slipped the black bow-tie off. Then, he unbuttoned the first button and brushed Horatio's shoulder.

"There. Better," Eric smiled.

"Hey Whero, you're looking good. I think you'll knock out some of those girls who dumped you back in high school eh," Rodney punched the air.

Horatio and Eric chuckled.

"I never dated back in high school," came the reply.

"Never?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"Boys, we're having some-" Alexx came in and paused. "Oh, Horatio you're looking fine," she stared at him.

Horatio had to cough to conceal the blush that coloured his cheeks. They all stared at him. Indeed, Horatio looked exceptionally dashing in his black tuxedo and a plain white, button-down shirt underneath. The cufflings were gold and shone under the light. His eyes seemed to gleam as he looked elsewhere than at the faces of his friends. He fiddled with the button near his abdomen and shook his head.

"What problem Alexx?" Horatio frowned.

"The PA system is being a little problematic but who cares," she stared again at Horatio who took off his tuxedo and went out.

The CD player was a wreck. Without it, songs couldn't be played and they didn't want a wedding that had an atmosphere similar to that of a funeral. He shook his head and inspected it again.

"Why don't we take a CD player from one of our place? It'll save time," Ryan spoke. "You can use mine. It'll blast everyone away!"

"Well, that is not exactly what we want-"

"Oh no. I didn't mean that literally," Ryan insisted.

So it was settled. Ryan would be bringing his CD Player in later tonight. There were several finishing touches to be done. There were a total of two large tents. One was the mass dining hall where everyone could eat and dance at the same time. The other was where everyone would gather for the exchange of vows. The road would be cleared for the couple to run, hop into the car and drive off. Rodney have rented a snazzy looking car and decorated it nicely with a 'Just Married' sign on the back window. Eric was the best man and the bridesmaid was Yelina. Calleigh had told her that if she was not comfortable with it, she could ask Alexx but Yelina had insisted that she would be more than happy to accept. There was only one problem left.

"I can't walk her down the aisle. I have to be in charge of the PA system. Apparently, no one knows how to operate it," Ryan spoke apologetically to the group that night.

"Oh then who's going to walk with me?" Calleigh sighed sadly.

"I could," a small voice came from behind them.

They turned to face Kenwall Duquesne who stuffed his hands in his pocket and smiled.

"Dad!" Calleigh shrieked and hugged her father.

Horatio watched them and waited till the reunion ended.

"Mr Duquesne, pleased to meet you again," Horatio smiled and extanded his hand.

"Lieutenant Caine. It's been a while. I'm sorry I couldn't make it for the preparation. Work takes me overseas sometimes you know," they shook hands.

"That's understandable. We're glad that you could make it to the wedding-"

"Oh anything for my lambchop! You're a good man Lieutenant. I know you'll take care of my baby," Kenwall spoke proudly and made Calleigh blush.

"Please, call me Horatio. I'm not at work," Horatio smiled.

"And you can call me 'Dad'," Kenwall laughed and Horatio chuckled.

"C'mon Dad, let's practice walking down the aisle," Calleigh tugged on her father's arm and towed him away.

"I don't need to practice lambchop," they heard him say.

Horatio watched them and something inside him tingled in excitement and nervousness. Yelina stood beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Hmm, nothing. That's why. Nothing is wrong. I've never felt happier in my life," he sighed and smiled as Calleigh and his father-in-law took another round down the aisle.

"Hmm, I hope the happiness last," Yelina spoke genuinely.

Horatio turned to face her.

"Thank you Yelina. For everything. For helping us prepare for the wedding. You are the most audacious person I've met, and Raymond--he's lucky to have you," Horatio smiled, pouring out all his brotherly love for her.

"You're welcome Horatio. I'm just glad I could help," she looked away. "Ray would have wanted to be here if he could."

"Hmm, I know. I wish he could come too but for obvious reasons, it's best he doesn't."

"No matter. I could show him pictures," she smiled and so did he.

"Uncle Horatio, come and see Ryan's cool CD Player," Ray Juniour called.

Horatio nodded at walked towards where the boys gathered. Yelina sighed sadly. She knew she have lost the battle to win his heart. She was so close but it was too much to ask for when Raymond appeared out of thin air and took her and Ray Juniour to Brazil. In the plane, she had sat in the circle of Ray's arms. She slipped into a deep sleep and dreamt of Horatio. They were in a house and they were laughing, smiling. They were happy. Then, Raymond appeared and shook her shoulders. She woke up and they had already reached Brazil. She was away from home, away from Horatio and never to see him again. That night as she slept in the small cabin, she had cried herself to sleep. All the pain she felt slowly being squandered away by the tears, soaking her pillows.

She sighed sadly and walked away.

**-0-**

It was a perfect day for a wedding. There was a slight breeze and the soft, satin cloths gently danced in the wind, creating a calm atmosphere. Thankfully, they didn't have to worry about the tents accumulating water and soaking everyone. The sun was low in the sky, ready to set. The sky, a vivid orange. They stood by the altar and held hands. No, it wasn't the wedding yet. They will not be seeing each other for another four hours and it felt like an eternity. People were already coming in and gathering by the large, dining hall.

"I'll see you later my beloved wife," he kissed her.

"Mm, and I'll see you too my husband-to-be," she smiled and they parted to their own dressing rooms.

Calleigh's room was right opposite to Horatio's but they were separated by a thin sheet of wood. Eric had made sure that they didn't see each other before the wedding starts. They each held a portable radio.

"The bride and groom have gone to their room. Get the music running now," Eric spoke through the radio at his position by the side of the road.

He stood tall and looking very much like a hispanic body guard with his dark sunglasses on. He smiled and greeted the guests and even got a number or two slipped into his pocket. Ryan received the message and started the songs which Calleigh have picked out personally. Her taste in music never failed to lighten up the mood. Everyone was ushered to the other tent and everyone took their seats. Perfect.

"Rodney, how are the cars?" Eric transmitted to Rodney.

"Everything is good. Whoa, didn't know Whero had rich friends," came the reply, Eric chuckled and replied.

"They're rich because they're mostly cops, lawyers and judges Rodney. Keep it smooth."

**-0-**

Horatio closed his eyes. Contemplating and repeating his vows. His lips moved but nothing came out. He whispered a little prayer for his brother, wishing he was out there and that he was the best man. He opened his eyes and stared out the window. The orange light fell onto his shoes, making them gleam. He could hear cars being driven close, somewhere on the other side of the small room he was in. He could hear Rodney talking but he could faintly hear Eric chuckling somewhere. He stood up and walked towards the mirror. Smoothing out his tuxedo and putting on a small smile. He thought he looked okay. His red hair seemed to stand out from his dark clothing. He fidgetted with his unbutton collar and thought better of it. He didn't want Eric to unbutton his collar in the presence of fifty guests. He sighed and dropped his hands.

"Calleigh will be my wife," he spoke softly. "Thank you God."

With that, he stepped out.

**-0-**

Calleigh fiddled with her hair and huffed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had on a purple halter-top wedding dress cutting diagonally and ended at her right ankle. Her chest and shoulders were bare but she had on a pair of matching purple gloves. A translucent cloth was draped from her back and hung onto her arms as she held the bouquet of flowers Ryan had handed to her. Her hair was let down and she had made sure of it due to Horatio's orders. Her make-up was light. She didn't need any but some won't hurt. Her lashes were curlier and her lips fuller. She smiled. She felt so beautiful. With that thought in mind, she stepped out and into the bright light.

**-0-**

"Eric, the food supplier have just loaded up the trays. We are good to go," came Alexx's voice.

"Good, everyone settled. I'll have the pastor ready," as he spoke, he gestured for the pastor from behind the large board.

The pastor walked slowly to the altar. Horatio walked out from the other end. Eric took his position beside his boss, puffing his chest out proudly and smiled assuringly. Then, the music played and the people standing at the back to get a better view moved to reveal Caleiigh and Kenwall Duquesne, standing hand in hand. Horatio's jaw dropped and he caught himself. He looked at her. Oh was she glowing. Hre father was sharply dressed in his own suit and he was smiling from ear to ear. Their walk was short but it felt like an eternity. Like it was in slow-motion. Horatio swore he was dreaming. As the two finally reached the altar, Calleigh kissed her father who passed her hand to her future husband. Horatio smiled politely and gently grasped those tiny hands in his. His smile has never been more blinding than that particular moment. They stepped up onto the altar, looking into each other's eyes. Feeling each other's nervousness and happiness all at once. The pastor started with the standard introduction.

"If anyone objects to this matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace," Pastor Benedict waited a few second out of habit.

Yelina gulped. Horatio looked away and prayed that no one would.

"Very well, let's get on with the ceremony," Pastor Benedict spoke.

Alexx's eyes were filled with tears that didn't want to fall. She looked at Eric on the other side who stared back. Both smiling at that perfect moment. No one deserved this more than Horatio and Calleigh. Ryan softened the music and watched them. Rodney sat with Ray in the crowd, both smiling. Everyone was still as the pastor continued with his reading and the vows. The rings were slipped into each other's fingers. Calleigh's a silver ring with an exceptionally lovely looking diamond set at the top, small coloured diamonds embedded around it. Horatio's ring was simple but braced his finger like a second skin. They held hands.

"You may kiss the bride," the pastor spoke.

The distance between them was closed as they kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered The music was played as everyone got to their feet. They parted and flower petals were thrown onto them. Everyone followed as they made their way to the mass dining hall where the wedding reception awaits.

**-0-**

"Hmm, face it, the wedding could not have gone more perfect than it did," Horatio smiled and held her close as they danced to LeAnn Rimes' 'How do I live without you'.

"Yeah, this is perfect," Calleigh buried her face into his chest.

"You're the most beautiful bride," he whispered.

"I'm the only bride here," she chuckled.

"True," he nodded. "I can't wait for New Zealand."

"New Zealand can wait. Now let's enjoy this moment," she sighed.

"Eh, excuse me young man. May I cut in?" they turned to face Kenwall, smiling.

"Definitely," Horatio offered his wife a dance with his father-in-law.

He took off and sat in the nearest chair. Tired but relieved that everything was over and he had his wife with him. The group joined him at the empty tables with plateful of food and drinks.

"Here you go Horatio," Alexx passed him a cup of cold, punch drink.

He nodded a thanks. They all watched as Calleigh laughed and smiled, leaning her head onto her father's shoulder.

"You know, I never get to chance to thank you all for coming to New Zealand that day," Horatio turned to face them.

"No problem H," they seemed to murmur incoherently.

"That's why while Calleigh and I are on our honeymoon, all of you can take a week of vacation," he smiled.

"A week. Now that's what I'm talking about," Alexx smiled.

"Wait, we have been given the green light to-"

"Don't worry Ryan, I've had it all confirmed," Horatio sipped his drink.

Their smiles widened. Horatio chuckled and jerked as he felt hands on his arm.

"Horatio, we have to go already. Thanks everybody!" she whispered.

Eric nodded and went to the PA system to announce that the couple will be leaving and it was time that the bouquet be tossed. Everyone rushed and gathered outside by the road. Calleigh turned and closed her eyes. Then, she flung her arm and threw the bouquet into the air. Everyone rushed for it but eventually, Eric caught it and stood there as the women tackled him to the ground.

Horatio and Calleigh laughed and took the opportunity to take off furtively. They slipped into the car and drove off into the sunset and out of sight.

**-0-**


End file.
